True Mutant
by WolfPyre
Summary: A new fic co-written with Ashleyder1! After roughly 100 years on earth, True faces what might be her ultimate loss.  Will it be her complete undoing or will she find a way to weather this new storm and continue on? Please see all notes and warnings at the beginning of the fic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After roughly 100 years on earth, True faces what might be her ultimate loss. Will it be her complete undoing or will she find a way to weather this new storm and continue on?

Author's Note: This is set if my "True Verse," which has established OC characters feel free to read my other stories if you are interested in more of their history. This story is being written with Ashleyder1.

 **IMPORTANT!** – Although this is also set (very loosely) in the X-men First Class universe this is very AU so if you are looking for cannon, this is NOT your story. Some of the characters (particularly those that are villains in a traditional x-men verse) are quite OOC. If you don't like this PLEASE DON'T READ. We are borrowing the general idea and characters of X-men First Class but supposing an alternate ending and developing the storyline differently. Also, for purposes of this story many of the characters in X-men first class are in their mid to late teens.

 **Warning:** There is spanking of minors and young adults in this story PLEASE do not read if this offends. There is also harsh language in this story as well as a likelihood of violence. You have been duly warned so please do not continue if any of these things bother you.

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters in either the X-men Universe or Magnificent Seven and are writing this story strictly for fun and not for money.

TRUE MUTANT

"Charles, Erik, there is a lady here to see you."

Charles and Erik stood up as an elderly woman stepped into the study. "May we help you?"

"Hello. My name is Rhianna Larabee McGowan and I am in need of your assistance. Actually my younger cousin is."

"I do not know how we can help, but we will try," Charles replied politely, though in reality he was wary of the stately, gray-haired woman.

"My cousin carries the X-gene, like you and the others that reside here."

"X-gene?"

"Oh come now, Professor Xavier, you do not believe I travelled as far as I have without doing my homework. In fact, as you already suspect, I know everything about you and your school." At Erik's surprised look and Charles' apprehensive one, Rhianna smiled. "Yes, I also carry this gene, though we did not call it that where my cousin and I are from. Right now, you are blocking my attempts to read your thoughts just I am blocking yours."

"How would you like us to help you and your cousin?"

"In addition to being a telepath, I also have prophetic dreams. My most recent have been promising and disturbing at the same time. My cousin has an important role in your crusade for mutant rights and acceptance. She will need a safe place to live until her time to shine arrives."

"She will find that here." Erik stated. "Did you bring her with you?"

"That was not possible." Rhianna folded her hands on her lap and sighed. "She is currently in a detention center in Albany. She has...issues."

"Why is she incarcerated?"

"Assault, theft, and breaking and entering, though not all of them at the same time. She was able to avoid the authorities for quite some time."

"I see. How long has she been detained?"

"Only a month and it has taken all of my powers of persuasion to keep her there that long." At the men's questioning looks she smiled. "My cousin, True, has other abilities outside those she obtained by the X-gene. If she wanted to, she could break out of the detention center without much effort at all."

"What is her mutation exactly?

"She is telekinetic, can manipulate the elements, and can converse with animals."

"She can understand animals?"

"Not just understand them, but have conversations with them. It's quite amazing to see." Rhianna took a deep breath, not able to believe she was going to do what she planned next. "There is much more to us that you can even imagine. A verbal explanation would be not only time consuming, but insufficient. Therefore, I would like for you to access my thoughts and memories, Professor, so that you might truly understand the totality of our history and the hope that I have for the future."

Charles nodded and placed a finger to his temple. He saw Rhianna and another girl he assumed was True as children living in the war torn world from which they came, being sent out time again by their elders to help the cause of their clan. He saw that they were injected with a growth inhibitor and sent back in time where they lived with a group of men in what looked like the old west. Memories of their time there showed him they were well cared for and that at some point Rhianna started aging while True did not. He also now knew the woman before him was dying.

Charles pulled back from her mind. "We will do whatever you need us too."

"Thank you." Rhianna sat back in her chair in relief and exhaustion. "True has become as she was when we were first sent back in time. When we lived in Four Corners with Vin and Chris, she quickly learned what was acceptable behavior. As she is basically an eternal child, she needed constant supervision and guidance. As time went on and our caregivers began to die, her care fell to her soul mate, Creed, and I. Creed took over where the other men left off and together we kept her under control. Then some years ago, Creed passed away. True did not handle it well and started reverting back to her old ways. By then, my own advanced age made it extremely difficult to keep her contained. I find I tire more easily with each passing day."

"You have said several times that she needs to be controlled and needs supervision and guidance. What exactly do you mean?" Erik asked.

"The same as any child. Discipline tempered with love."

Charles looked at his friend and then earnestly at Rhianna, "That is something we can definitely provide."

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

Rhianna walked briskly away from the detainment center, tension evident in her stride. Pausing as the door to the black Lincoln was opened for her, the elderly woman's wrinkled brow furrowed even deeper in frustration. "True is gone," she stated in a clipped tone.

"Oh, dear," Charles sighed while Erik's lips pursed in annoyance.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

The secluded garden with its trailing vines and bubbling fountain was peaceful and Rhianna wondered at True'schoice of a meeting place. Sitting on the bench beside her cousin, she wished the girl would open up to her as she used to, but True had her shields firmly in place, a frigid wall between the two who had once shared everything. Of course the tension was pouring off her in waves, so Rhianna knew that all was not right.

"Okay, True, why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

"Rhianna, I know you and me ain't been gettin' on real well lately, and yer about fed up with all I've been gettin' up to, and yer worried, too."

"Very worried. True. Some of the people with whom you have been associating are not good individuals."

"You don't know the half of it," True mumbled under her breath, bringing a concerned look to the old woman's face.

"True whatever trouble you are in, we will deal with it together, just as we always have."

"But we both know always is comin' to an end, don't we?" True demanded hotly.

"True," Rhianna whispered, gently putting a hand on the girl's clenched fist.

"I'm sorry Rhianna, but I'm doin' this fer you," True stated resolutely as a look of shock crossed the old woman's face at the needle now protruding from her arm.

"True?" the betrayal in the green eyes was like a knife to True's heart, but lasted only a moment as the drug quickly took effect and the lids drooped. Catching Rhianna'sslumped form True affectionately traced the woman's wrinkled brow.

"Ya got no idea just how evil this bastard is, Rhi. I've made my bed, though. No way am I watchin' you suffer a slow, painful death. It's better this way. I'll make it right, you'll see."

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

"True Daire McCallan Tanner! What have you done?" Rhianna exclaimed looking at her own body in utter shock as she climbed from the hospital style bed, noting how her pajama-like attire hung loosely on her tiny form.

"I couldn't let you die, Rhianna. Yer all I have left," True answered.

"But, I'm a child again!"

True grinned, "Yeah, ain't it great? Just think of all the fun we'll have!"

"How is this even possible?" the blond girl demanded.

"That's kinda a long story and frankly we ain't got the time to go into it just now. We need to get the hell outta here pronto 'cause I kinda had ta make a deal with the devil ta pull this off and I don't exactly plan ta pay up."

"True," Rhianna growled her mind quickly getting the answers she sought from her cousin's mind. An explosion behind a metal door drew both girls' attention highlighting the validity of True's statement.

"Come on," True urged her cousin, opening a small round hatch leading to a dark tunnel.

Recognizing the direness of their situation, Rhianna headed into the damp earthen passage, hearing True fasten the metal grate behind them. She threw open her senses, becoming aware that their adversaries were nearly through. She used her mental prowess to "hide" the hatch from their pursuers while she tried to sense anyone ahead.

"Here, let me lead," True insisted bringing a flame to her hand to light the way.

Rhianna made no objection as she scrambled to keep up while continuing her psychic monitoring. True crawled through the tunnel with confidence, making the twists and turns as if she had done it a hundred times. After more than thirty minutes they emerged onto a rocky slope. The sights and sounds made it obvious that there was a battle going on.

"Well, now that's a bit of luck," True commented with a grin.

"Not luck precisely," Rhianna replied dryly. "We need to keep moving, and shield your thoughts as best you can."

"Why? Who are they?" True wanted to know.

"The cavalry."

"Huh?"

"They are here to rescue you."

"If they're the good guys, why are we avoidin' 'em?"

"I thought I was dying, True! I did not know what you were up to - only that you seemed to be on a dark path. I had to make sure that you'd be cared for, that you wouldn't end up lost and alone in agony and darkness."

"Rhianna, what did you do?"

"I asked them to take charge of you, provide a home, structure, love..." True's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, True, but I was dying and I didn't want to leave you alone."

"And now that you're sorry ass is trapped in the same little kid's body as me ya ain't thinkin' the fucking rules and restrictions of this LOVING foster home ya set up sound so good, huh?"

"Please True, can we fight about this later? We have two separate parties to avoid here and it is not as if your own decisions or choice of companions have been stellar of late!"

"FINE! " True motioned to a narrow path and Rhianna fell in behind her cousin, while True mumbled in a mocking falsetto, "Not as if your own decisions or choice of companions have been stellar of late," They hadn't made it very far before Rhianna put a gentle hand on True'sshoulder, bringing her finger to her lips and pointing ahead meaningfully.

True brought a flame to her hand readying herself as a small group of five armed men appeared. One fell to his knees in pain, clutching his head, courtesy of the telepath. True sent a fireball rushing toward the group causing the remaining four to take cover. An explosion sounded behind them and then a rumbling. True turned to see an avalanche of rocks coming their way, and summoned all of her telekinetic energy to hold the crumbling mountainside at bay. There was movement and she saw the remaining soldiers engaged in some kind of battle, but could spare no attention as she used all of her reserves to keep Rhiannaand herself from being crushed. There was a high-pitched screech, her focus slipped, but then she was being lifted into the air. The last thing she saw before passing out in exhaustion was an unconscious Rhianna flying through the air as if on a magic, metallic carpet.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

When True came to she noticed she was strapped to a table in some kind of lab. Using her powers, she quickly undid the straps and sat up, sighing in relief when she saw Rhianna on the table beside her. She tried to hop down but found she couldn't. "What the fuck?"

"Young children should not use that kind of language."

"Yeah? Well fuck you!"

"Such disrespect with this generation." The man shook his head and took a few steps toward True. "I am Erik Lensherrand this is Professor Charles Xavier."

"I don't give a fuck if you're Captain Kangaroo." She conjured up a flame in her palm. "You don't let me go and I'll burn this fuckin' place to the ground!"

"Relax. We are not going to harm you." Charles frowned when he felt resistance to his mind suggestion. Given the girl's state, he was reticent to push, though he knew that he could.

"Dude, don't look so surprised. I live with a telepath."

"True, stop. These...good guys...cavalry," a weak voice sounded from the table beside her. "Want to help...need to listen."

True went to answer Rhianna but her cousin was out cold. She flicked the flame out and glared at the men. "What did you do to her?!"

"She hit her head when we rescued you. It was a hard blow but she should be fine in a few days." Charles replied. "Now if we allow you up, do you promise to stay calm?"

"Fine, but only 'cause these tables are uncomfortable as shit. One of the worst tables I've ever been strapped to. Couldn't you afford anything nicer?" She grumbled.

Charles gave a small nod to Erik and he released the girl.

"Just how many tables have you been strapped to?"

"Enough to know this one sucks the big one!" True could see that struck a chord with Erik and smirked. "How about you?"

Charles could see Erik getting angry at the girl's continued attitude and quickly changed the subject. "Perhaps you might tell us who your young friend is?" He asked,curiosity peaked by the cryptic comments of the injured child who somehow seemed to know they were friends and not foes.

"And what became of Mrs. McGowan?" Erik added sternly.

True debated on what to tell them. If they knew the child beside her was Rhianna, they definitely would not let her leave, as there would not be an adult to watch over her. As she deliberated a tall kid wearing glasses and a lab coat entered.

"Ah Hank. Excellent timing. Young True has just awakened. Can you please look her over to be sure there are no residual issues?"

"Sure Charles." Hank approached True and quickly found himself shoved across the room.

"Stay the fuck away from me you big nerdy ape!"

Erik had reached the end of his patience. Using his powers on the mostly metallic harness that she wore, he immobilized True and strode to her side. After landing several hard swats to her backside he took her chin in his hand. "There are more where those came from if you do not settle down and allow Hank to check you over. Do you understand?"

True glared at him. Those had been the first swats she'd felt in years and she had forgotten just how much they hurt.

Another smack landed. "I asked you a question, young lady. You will answer me."

 _"Erik," Charles cautioned telepathically, "There needs to be trust."_

 _"There also needs to be respect. Mrs. McGowan was quite forthcoming concerning this child's need for discipline. It is best she understand right from the start what things will and will not be tolerated."_

"FINE!" True replied, wishing she knew how this man was able to immobilize her. It felt as if the climbing harness she wore was tightening all around her like a straight jacket. "But you fuckin' hit me again and I'm gonna lay you out."

If you use that vulgar word one more time, not only will I strike you again but I shall do so repeatedly until you find sitting a very uncomfortable affair!" Gray eyes locked with blue ones in a silent battle of wills, and although True did not look away she felt a shiver run through her and a sense of foreboding that she had not encountered for a very long time.

Charles cleared his throat. "Right then, Hank," he inclined his head toward the young scientist who seemed reticent to approach.

To her frustration, True was picked up and placed back on the table by the tall and oh, so irritating Erik Lensherr, who pointed a finger directly at her face. "Behave."

True was too distracted by the distinct numbers tattooed on the man's arm to respond. She'd seen those before and knew exactly what they meant. No wonder the guy was such a hard-ass.

Hank stepped forward, obviously trepidatious, though once he got into "clinical mode," he became noticeably more self-assured. He took True's vitals and examined her eyes, muscle tone, and reflexes.

"You seem fine, however with no baseline for comparison, I cannot be certain if you are completely recovered. There is a slight subconjunctival hemorrhage in your right eye, undoubtedly due the strain from exerting yourself in such a manner, but that should heal readily. It is very dangerous for a mutant to overextend her powers as you did. The damage to your body systems could have been considerable."

"Yeah, so could the damage from a ton of rocks landing on top of me," True stated sarcastically.

"Understood, but I would recommend rest for at least twenty-four to forty-eight hours, and a minimal or nonexistent use of your powers, just to be certain." His task completed, Hank backed away.

"That will give us plenty of time to discuss things, starting with what became of Mrs. McGowan," Erik stated forcibly.

True could tell these were not bad people, nothing like the warped bastard that had made Rhianna's transformation possible or his goons that she'd been hanging out with. Still, she had no intention of submitting to a new set of caregivers even if it they did have the best of intentions. No way! She was a free agent! And now that Rhianna was young again, True was fairly certain her cousin would agree with her.

"She's on her way to Switzerland," the girl lied smoothly. "There was this incredible medical breakthrough. Yeah, they figure they can extend her life for another ten or more years! She had to get there right away, though, no time ta tell anyone. I'm sure she woulda let you know if there'd been time. I - a - we, she motioned to the unconscious blond girl are supposed to meet her there, but ah, those guys, well they took Dawn, that's my friend's name, kidnapped her right off the street. So I had to get her outta there."

"How very dreadful! That must have been a most terrifying experience. You are certain that your cousin is safe?" Charles queried, going along with the far-fetched story for now.

"Oh, yeah, Rhianna's gonna be just fine. Heaps better than she's been in years!"

At Erik's perturbed glare, Charles added a silent suggestion to his friend, _"Let's just see where this bit of obfuscation leads us shall we? I sense no anxiety from the girl. She is not worried for her cousin so most likely the woman is safe."_

"I certainly hope you are being completely truthful with us," Erik offered with an edge to his voice. "I assure you, the consequences shall be most unpleasant if you are not."

"Of course I'm bein' honest! Rhianna's the only family I got left. If she was in any danger, sure as shit I wouldn't be sittin' here chattin' with you two."

Charles cleared his throat, "Well, I am certain she will be terribly worried when you don't arrive as planned. We must contact her and let her know that you are safe here with us. You and your friend shall stay here until you are fully recuperated. Then we can make arrangements for your safe travel."

"Uh, yeah, about that. You can't reach her right now. Top secret place, no phones or nuthin'. So me and Dawn will just get going back to my place. Probably better that way seeing as how she has my number an all." True knew thissounded weak but Rhianna was the better liar of the two and she was still a bit worn out from keeping an entire mountain from falling on them.

"You are in no shape to be traveling. Rhianna came to us for our help and has our contact information. This will most likely be the first place she calls, once she has access to a phone that is."

True didn't know how to argue that and decided to just play it by ear. Eventually they would be able to escape and if she were honest with herself, she could use a few days rest. "Sure. Just show us where to bunk 'cause I sure as shit ain'tsleeping on these fuc..." She glanced at Erik's stern countenance and decided now wasn't the time to test him,"...stupid tables."

"Very well," Charles said curbing a grin at the look of smug satisfaction on Erik's face. "Hank," he turned to the young doctor who had stepped back to observe the little drama playing out in his lab. "Please let us know when Dawn awakens so that we might move her upstairs to a more comfortable room, and by all means, see about ordering some new exam tables. We hardly want to carry the reputation of having the least comfortable ever experienced," he joked, offering the tall young man a wink.

True followed Charles through the lab and up the stairs, amazed by the mammoth size of the place. "So what exactly is this? Some sort of castle?"

"Well it was my childhood home. Mine and my sister Raven's. Now it's home to a few more and is to be a school as well."

"A school?"

"Yes, for gifted individuals like yourself. A place where those of us with mutations can be with others of our own kind and learn to better use and control our gifts."

"So everyone here is a mutant?"

"Indeed." That actually captured True's interest, she wondered what kind of abilities the inhabitants of this little palace might have. "I've only met a few others here and there. Rhiannawas going on about there being more and more of us, something to do with the nuclear age, especially after she went to this presentation at Oxford. Of course where we are from it was called something completely different."

"Yes, your cousin shared with me about your past."

"She did? What exactly did she tell you?"

"Actually, she showed me," he tapped his head meaningfully, "Everything from your time with the Clan, to your time in Four Corners, to the present."

"Yer shittin' me." Rhianna was a very private person and for her to let this telepath into her head was unprecedented. What had the old bird been thinking! She'd apparently got to Rhianna just in time - it seemed obvious her cousin had been losing her marbles.

"Let us add that word to the list you will be eliminating from your vocabulary," Erik stated tersely.

True swung on her heel and glared at the tall European, her hands on her hips. "If Rhianna told you about us, then you know I'm not actually a kid. So get bent, jerk wad!"

"Quite the contrary, she expressed that you are an _eternal_ child. My own observation is that despite so many years of life, you have failed to gain maturity, impulse control, good judgment, or manners. Ergo, you are a child in need of supervision and boundaries, and quite frankly, in my opinion, a sound spanking."

"Well, I think you need to get that huge stick outta yer ass and join us in the 20th century, WARDEN!" True shot back.

"True," Charles said disapprovingly, but broke off and turned to his friend who was approaching the girl with purpose. "Erik, the girl has been through an ordeal."

"And she's about to experience another," Erik replied curtly.

"Like hell! True exclaimed, using her powers to fling a decorative shield from off the wall at Erik's head.

With a flip of Erik's hand the shield went flying into the corner and he reached for the child only to find himself flung back into a table, which tipped over causing a vase to go crashing to the floor.

"Now really, I must insist -" Charles started.

"If I can't come to you, then you can come to me," Erik said icily pulling at the metal harnesses and wires in the climbing gear that True wore to pull the girl towards him.

True's blue eyes flashed rebelliously, and she brought a flame to her hand.

"ENOUGH!"

Both individuals froze looking in surprise at the slight British man whose own eyes were now alight with anger. "You will _not_ destroy our home. Now True," he turned to the girl his expression softening only slightly, "I understand circumstances have been rather stressful of late, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could attempt a modicum of self-control while you are staying here." The telepath turned to his friend. "Erik, though I understand your sentiment and to not completely disagree, I think we should allow True a small degree of leniency as this is her very first day here. Perhaps you might check how Raven's coming along with our noonday meal while I show True to her room?"

True managed to calm herself and couldn't help but smirk at Erik, loving the fact that Charles was getting after him too. "Yeah Erik, run along an check on lunch. I'm starving!"

Erik started for the girl but halted when he saw Charles's lips tighten in anger.

"OW! Hey! Damn it Prof!" True yelped as her backside was dealt a smack. It wasn't as hard as Erik's but it still hurt.

"That will be enough out of you or I leave you here with Erik and let him have at you."

True crossed her arms, a massive pout on her face. She sure as hell didn't want to be alone with Erik. After the day she had and the little scuffle a few seconds ago, she was much too tired to take him on. "Fine."

When True did not come down to eat Lunch, Erik headed to her room to get her, prepared to drag her down to the dining room if needed. The sight that greeted him when he entered made his icy heart melt a little. True was curled up on the bed with her hands tucked under her cheek. He carefully smoothed some loose strands of hair away from her face, surprised at just how young and innocent she looked now that the anger was gone from her tiny face. He slowly pulled the cover from the end of the bed up over her shoulder and quietly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

True Mutant Chapter 2

Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

Rhianna, moaned as she slowly came to consciousness, her head throbbing. She didn't even want to open her eyes, quite certain that even that slight movement would exacerbate the pain.

"Dawn?" a gentle voice greeted her. "Are you awake?"

The blond frowned, trying to place that voice, oh, yes she remembered, "Hank?" she whispered wondering why the young scientist was calling her "Dawn."

"Yes, how did you know?" he replied.

Rhianna peeled her eyes open to look at the tall scientist, seeing the confusion on his face. As was second nature, she reached into his mind to clarify the situation, gasping in pain and holding her head at the effort. OH HELL! It hadn't been a dream. She was a child again, younger even than when she had first been sent back to earth. She closed her eyes, taking deep even breaths.

"Dawn, are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so. My head hurts. Where am I?" She asked, knowing that would be an appropriate response and buy her time to collect her thoughts and process the scenes she had witnessed in Hank's mind. She was glad True was here and safe. It also suited her that no one here knew her true identity. She would need to bolster her shields to keep the Professor from her mind and that was going to prove uncomfortable given her incredible headache.

"You are at," Hank paused, the school had not officially opened so he supposed as of yet it was still just the Professor's home, and Raven's of course, the young man found himself blushing at that thought. "Professor Charles Xavier's. Your friend True is here, too. We rescued you. You're both safe now but you took a bad conk to the head. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Okay," the girl replied. She could tell him that she was indeed all right, despite the horrendous pounding in her head, but the examination would give her a little bit of time to collect herself. After a careful assessment, Hank offered the tiny blond a smile. "Well, you seem to be improving satisfactorily, though I'm sure you have quite a headache. I'll get you something for that."

"Just Tylenol," she replied. "I, uh, I'm allergic to stronger stuff."

"If you tell me exactly which medications you are allergic to, I might be able to provide something more effective."

"I don't really know, my aunt has a list. I just know I'm allergic to strong pain pills," Rhianna lied smoothly having already started to put together a cover story. Narcotics drastically interfered with her ability to control her telepathy and that was the last thing she needed right now.

"Oh, yes of course," Hank replied remembering that his patient was a child. "Let me get you a Tylenol then.

"Where is True?" Rhianna asked, cautiously swinging her legs over the edge of the exam table. After the extreme pain from reading Hank's mind, she knew that telepathically reaching for her cousin would be a bad idea at this point.

"She's napping upstairs. Here you go," Hank handed her the pills and some water.

"Thanks."

"Do you think you can stand?" Hank offered his hand to steady the child. Rhianna obediently came to her feet, wobbling a bit. "Now take a few steps," the young doctor instructed. Rhianna did so, fighting a wave of nausea as she did. "I think you need a bit more bed rest," Hank observed lifting the girl easily into his arms. "However, I've been informed that these tables are not the cat's meow so how about I take you upstairs to a more comfortable bed?"

"No argument here," Rhianna replied, thinking a soft mattress sounded heavenly. "Could I have a bath first?" The hospital style pajamas were covered in mud, and though Hank had sponged much of the dirt from her arms and face looking for injuries, she was still absolutely filthy.

"It wouldn't be prudent for you to bathe alone. We can check with Raven, she might be willing to sit with you," Hank responded his cheeks going red as he carried the girl through the lab and headed for the stairs.

"Raven?" Rhianna had of course met everyone in the household when in her adult form, but was trying to play her current role effectively. Besides, it was cute the way the awkward young scientist blushed at the mere mention of the attractive shape-shifter.

"She's, ah, the Professor's sister," Hank answered as he made his way towards the staircase.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Bozo, you so hard up for a date, you're robbin' the cradle now?" a taunting voice demanded.

Hank sighed, "Alex this is Dawn, Dawn, Alex."

"Hey short stuff," the blond teenager offered a friendly greeting, "Did you leave any of the dirt back up on that mountain?"

"I don't think so," she answered with a grin.

"Ah, Dawn, you are awake," Charles noted approaching the trio. She grabbed her head, gasping in pain. "My apologies, darling, I didn't know you were a telepath, I didn't mean to cause you pain."

"Telepath?" Hank's brow furrowed as he considered the girl in his arms, "That explains why the head wound is causing her so much trouble. You should have told me."

"Not something I go telling strangers, Doc. Not even tall, handsome, brainy ones."

Hank curbed a smile at her description. "Well, if you want your headache to go away, it's important for you not to use your telepathy. And you shouldn't, use yours on her, Charles."

"So I gathered, though, she's strengthened her shields now. You don't need to expend the energy, little one. I promise to stay out unless invited so long as you or no one else is in danger."

"Gee, Charles, way to welcome the new kid, nothing like a little pain to make a girl feel right at home," Alex quipped.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

When True woke up she wondered where the bus that hit her was. She hadn't felt this sore since Josiah made her move piles of rocks around as penance for almost burning his church down. As she sat up she saw Erik standing in her doorway.

"You know it's 'hide your children' creepy to stand and watch a kid when they're sleeping."

"I see a nap did not improve your disposition. " He turned to leave the room. "Come. Dinner will be ready soon and you need to clean up."

Still not ready to battle Erik, True took as long as she dared before standing up and following him down the hall. As they turned a corner she saw a bathrobe bedecked Rhianna heading her way. It was obvious that the girl had a headache from the way she kept squinting and rubbing her forehead. True eyed her cousin warily, wondering what she had said since she'd been awake. She caught the hand signal the blond girl offered, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a clan signal that amounted to "Cover intact."

"Hey, Dawn, 'bout time you woke up. Thought you were gonna sleep the day away."

"I did take a rather hard hit to the head, True," Rhianna glared at her cousin, in no mood for her teasing.

"Dawn and I will be down to dinner shortly," Charles informed the pair. "Hank cleared her to sit up for a spell, and she was anxious to get cleaned up. We are just going to see about some clothes for her now. I dare say you should do the same True. You are filthy," the professor noted.

True wiped her dirty hands on equally dirty jeans. "I'm fine."

"You will not sit at the table looking like that," Erik insisted.

"Yeah True. Run along and take your bath. You know how much you love them."

True glared at Rhianna and then turned to Charles with a sweet smile. "You know Prof, the best way to help Dawn's headache is to have her drink a big glass or two of cold milk. Don't know why it works but it always has."

Rhianna shot the other girl a deadly look, but quickly schooled her features.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

Within twenty minutes a freshly scrubbed pair of girls dressed in identical black t-shirts and jeans sat at the table. Much to Rhianna's chagrin, the only clothes available had been those her adult self had brought to the mansion for True and True's wardrobe was quite limited.

"Hey, get a load of the Bobbsey twins," Alex remarked with a laugh as he took his seat.

Erik cocked his head, noting that the girls did bear a striking resemblance to one another in the face. Hardly identical, but similar none the less. Of course their hair and eyes differed. True with her brown locks and brilliant blue eyes and Dawn with blond curls and equally distinct green eyes. As he stared at the girl's green eyes, he couldn't help but think he had seen them before, but he couldn't place where.

"Yes, well, now that everyone is here, I think introductions are in order," the professor stated cheerfully. "You've both met myself, Erik, and Hank McCoy. This is Raven, my younger sister," he indicated the blond teenager who was placing a bowl of potatoes on the table, "Sean Cassidy," the man indicated the tall red-headed boy of Irish descent, and of course Alex Summers." Each individual waved or nodded accordingly when introduced. "Everyone, this is True and her friend Dawn."

"Great, can we eat now?" True demanded.

"Girl after my own heart," Alex quipped before either Charles or Erik could comment on her rudeness.

After shoveling in a hefty portion of food, True paused to look at the assembled group. Washing down her most recent bite with some milk, she asked, "So, ah, everyone here's a mutant? What can you all do?"

"Well, Sean here is actually responsible for lifting you off that mountainside to safety."

"You can fly?"

"Actually, I can scream - really loud."

"His supersonic vocalization does allow him flight in addition to many other useful skills," Hank added.

"So that's it? You can scream and sometimes fly? Not very impressive if you ask me."

"No one asked you," Erik replied when he saw Sean deflate a little.

"I think it's pretty amazing," Rhianna said, giving her cousin a frustrated look. She knew True didn't mean anything by it but sometimes she wished the girl would think before she spoke.

Charles continued, "Alex is able to generate powerful plasma blasts which he is learning to control quite admirably."

"Only two mannequins destroyed this week," the teen stated glibly.

"Raven," Charles continued, but was interrupted when the lovely blond shifted shape, taking her brother's form.

"Can speak for myself, thank you very much," she stated before turning into her blue form and then back into the blond ruse, that resembled her adopted mother.

"Oh, I could have so much fun with that power!"

"Yes, Raven and I had many a conversation when she was a child to curtail that particular kind of fun." He turned to the quiet, young scientist who was nervously adjusting his glasses. "In addition to incredible intellect far beyond his years, Hank possesses strength, speed, dexterity, and enhanced senses well above that of the average human."

"And ginormous feet," Alex added.

"As opposed to Alex's undersized-"Raven started but was cut off by her brother.

"That will be quite enough, children."

"And how about you?" True asked Erik pointedly. She knew he had some sort of telekinesis, but was curious to know more about it.

"I control metal," he stated simply. "And you," he said lifting his hand, "Need not arm yourself while in this house." Several knives went flying off of True's person and into Erik's hands."

True's eyes narrowed but before she could comment, Alex broke in. "How about you, squirt? What's your gig, outside of packing enough cutlery to carve up a monster amount of turkey?"

"True, is supposed to be taking a small break from her powers," Charles interjected when he could tell the girl was ready to give an example. "But she is telekinetic and can control the elements. I hear she can also commune with animals."

"Oooh, Dr. Doolittle, huh?" Alex laughed. "And Hank's new squeeze is a telepath," Alex continued, with a wink. "Not to worry short stuff, we'll protect you from the big, bad professor and his mean old psychic whammies."

"Someone has far too much cheek this evening," Erik said disapprovingly, "You must not have trained hard enough today. We'll remedy that with an after dinner training session, just you and I."

"Ahhhhh, Erik," Alex's jovial tone morphed into a whine, "Last time we trained after dinner, I ended up losing my dinner."

Erik simply gave the teen an unrelenting look.

"And how'd you and True hook up, Dawn?" Sean asked Rhianna.

"True was looking for someone that could help her cousin, Mrs. McGowan. She found my uncle and that's how we met."

"So your uncle is the mysterious Swiss doctor with the incredible cure for aging?" Erik asked with a note of sarcasm.

Rhianna schooled her features to mirror innocent confusion, "I don't really think that's it, but it does have something to do with organ re-regen..." she intentionally stumbled over her words.

"Organ regeneration?" Hank supplied "I've read some articles about that, but wasn't aware of any research that had progressed to human trials."

"That's because it's top secret," True provided smugly.

"And he simply whisked Mrs. McGowan off to Switzerland, leaving you behind?"

"No," Rhianna looked down at her plate guiltily, "Things got a little confused when Mrs. McGowan collapsed when she was talking to my uncle." At the alarmed looks the girl clarified, "She was okay, my uncle said she had a, uh," the blond rubbed her head as if trying to remember, wincing to let them know the effort brought her pain, "Trans-transi-transisk ah something to do with her brain but it wasn't too bad and she was okay, but Uncle Gerhard said it was real important to get her to his lab."

True had to hide a grin at Rhianna's intentionally mistaking her words. She had to give it to her cousin, Rhianna hadn't lost her edge. She was still a great actress and one of the best cons around.

"A trans ischemic attack?" Hank asked.

"That's it," the girl replied with a nod grabbing her head and swooning a little. This part of the act was not difficult for Rhianna as her head really was still throbbing, and being up at the table had only made it worse.

Hank was at her side in an instant. He looked from Erik to Charles, "She really needs to get back to bed. Can the questions wait until morning?"

"Of course," Charles replied, though Erik looked none too happy.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

Sitting on the edge of Rhianna's bed, True played with the fringe on one of the throw pillows. "So how's your head."

"Better, it helps to be able to relax my shields and be away from a group."

True nodded. "Ya still mad at me?"

"You drugged me and handed me over for a madman to experiment on!"

"I saved your life. I couldn't watch you die like Creed."

Rhianna sighed heavily. She knew why True had done what she did but somehow she was finding it hard not to yank the other girl's hair and punch her in the nose. "Oh, Dear Lord," the blond gasped in realization.

"What?".

"I'm a child."

"Yeah, we kind of covered that one already. Exactly how hard was that crack to your head?"

"I mean not just physically, but emotionally - it is a struggle to hold on to my adult reasoning."

"Yeah, well if ya ask me it's high time ya let go. It got like ya weren't even the same person no more, Rhi.".

"I'm sorry True, I was trying to do what was best for you."

"Like sticking me in a freaky mutant foster home?"

"They're good people, True, and I was dying and I didn't want you to be alone, and I had a dream. You could have gone down a very dark path, but you have the possibility of such a brilliant future! I saw it all."

"Yer precogs not always fucking right, Rhianna, and if the future's so fucking bright how come you've changed yer tune and want to get us outta here?"

Rhianna pursed her lips in annoyance. She knew True was using that word to get under her skin but damn if it wasn't working! Besides that, True had a valid point. Her dream had shown her that True had an important role to play in these people's lives and they in hers so why was she childishly helping to orchestrate their escape? The young telepath told True the same lie she had been telling herself, "I'm not dying. That changes everything."

"So that mean you forgive me for saving your life?"

"You mean for handing me over to an evil lunatic as a test subject?" Rhianna shot back in irritation, before sighing heavily. "Of course I forgive you, Ennoilid. Do you forgive me?"

True shrugged, "Lught-thie rieau (family forever)."


	3. Chapter 3

True Mutant Chapter 3

Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

Erik sat on the edge of True's bed, gently running his fingers across her sweaty brow as she tossed in her sleep.

"She suffers terrible nightmares," Charles commented from the doorway. "The atrocities she has witnessed rival your own experiences and there is a darkness within her to which I am afraid you can relate all too well."

Erik didn't speak but swallowed hard. He knew the child in the bed was actually older than himself, but he could not stem the protectiveness that he felt for the troubled girl. True sat up, a scream on her lips, and Erik instantly gathered her into his arms. Not caring that she'd been railing against the man all day, True curled into his chest accepting comfort from the strong man. She was actually only half awake, and as he patted her back her tears subsided and she fell into a more peaceful slumber.

Erik looked to the telepath who now held his fingers to his temple. "She should sleep better, now."

"I don't suppose while you were in there-"

"Accessing her conscious and unconscious mind are very different things, my friend. And, yes, I could get past her shields while she sleeps, but I will not. I could probably force myself past her shields while she is awake, but to do either is a violation. If she or someone else is in harm, I will do what I must, but for now let us get our answers another way."

"I don't seem to remember you politely asking my permission every time you've read my mind."

"True enough, but it is not dissimilar from making advances on a woman. Once she says, 'no,' that must be respected."

"Well, then let me register my formal, 'No,' with you for the future."

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

"Now, I would like for you to answer my question from last night," Erik stated firmly as he leaned against Charles's desk while the young professor sat behind it looking at the two girls expectantly.

Rhianna darted her eyes around the room and bit her lip, trying her best to come off as a nervous ten-year-old. "What exactly was the question, again?"

"Why would your uncle whisk Mrs. McGowan away for medical treatment and leave the two of you behind unattended?"

"Well, he didn't exactly," she answered. "See Mrs. McGowan was worried, she thought it might be best for True to come later, after her procedure. I always spend at least sixth months out of the year with my Aunt Lacey anyway, so Uncle Gerhard said she could bring us to Switzerland when she returned from her business trip."

"And in the interim he left you to your own devices?" Erik demanded skeptically.

"Not exactly," Rhianna replied again.

"You had best tell me EXACTLY what transpired right now, young lady, before I put you over my knee to loosen your tongue."

"Well, Mrs. McGowan wrote a letter explaining everything to you, and the driver was supposed to bring us here but I might have convinced him not to."

"And by convinced you mean telepathically manipulated," Charles broke in disapprovingly.

"Sort of. We knew Mrs. McGowen was okay. I know my uncle can help her, so we thought maybe we could have some fun before my aunt came back. We didn't really plan on me getting nabbed."

"Which speaks as to why children should not be left to their own devices," Charles stated sternly.

"And the letter from Mrs. McGowan?"

"It kind of got lost."

"It seems you left one or two details out yesterday," Erik said accusingly, pinning True with an irritated glare.

True shrugged, "I touched on the important points."

Pulling the girl up off the chair in a flash, Erik had her settled across his knee before True could respond. "Well, let ME touch on a couple of important points." SMACK! "From now on you will be completely honest." SMACK! "As well as respectful." SMACK! SMACK!

"Mr. Lensherr," Rhianna's quivering voiced stopped the man mid-swing. "Please, sir, I know we were naughty but we're sorry and True did rescue me from those bad men."

Erik sighed and set the teary-eyed girl back into her seat. "Soon the warnings shall cease and you will earn yourself a real spanking." He crooked his finger at the blond whose green eyes went wide in surprise. "Come now, you admitted to being very naughty and it would hardly be fair for your friend to take all of the blame."

Knowing she had to play her part, namely that of a frightened child, Rhianna reluctantly drug herself to the man's side, face flaming as he pulled her over his knee. She wriggled as he applied the same four hefty swats to her jean-clad backside. It had been a good many years since she'd found herself in this position and the fact that the man doing the swatting was young enough to be her grandson did nothing for the humiliation factor. Besides which it HURT!

Once the girls were settled back into their seats, Charles fixed them with an unyielding stare, "Now the two of you have had quite enough excitement for a while. You will stay here and behave yourselves until Dawn's Aunt arrives. Dawn, Hank says you need to continue to rest so you may settle yourself in the library with a book, in the sitting room to watch some television, or in your bedroom. True, I want you to see Hank," the Professor's look softened. "One of the many reasons your cousin wanted you to come here was the potential of finding a solution to that growth inhibitor. I know Mrs. McGowan has researched for years. She shared all of her findings with Hank. He is by far the most brilliant scientist of our time. If anyone can help you, he can."

"No! No way! He ain't messin' around in my head! I've had enough people tryin' to fix that damn thing and had some weird shi...er um stuff happen afterwards."

"That is what your guardian, Mrs. McGowan, wanted for you so that is what will happen," Erik said sternly.

"I assure you, Hank will do nothing without your permission, "Charles added as he led both girls to the door. "Go ahead. I will check on you both shortly."

Once the girls had departed Erik looked at his younger friend. "You are not so gullible as to believe they have given us the entire truth."

Charles snorted, "I doubt if we have gotten even half of it, but they will slip up, and as it stands they are in our custody until this aunt shows up if she even exists."

"And if she does?"

"The girls belong here. We will do what we must."

Erik gave a nod of satisfaction.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

True entered Rhianna's room and flopped onto the end of the bed, casting a look t her cousin who lay reading a book.

"So, you're plannin' on usin' Lacey to get us out of this mess?" True queried. She never thought much of the somewhat flighty conwoman that periodically worked for Rhianna, though she had to admit, the woman had her uses. She would do nearly anything for the right price and never asked questions.

"If we just leave, they'll come after us."

"Don't mean they'll find us."

"Yes, but it would be even better if they weren't looking because we were with our legal guardians."

"They seem sorta set on our stayin,' guardians or no."

"Even if they thought we would be coming back when Mrs. McGowan," Rhianna smirked at referring to herself in the third person, "Was fully recovered, it would give us a head start. If we are going to use Lacey, we'll need to get word to her. We could start with a phone call, but I think we will have to send a letter with explicit details. I think I can handle sneaking a quick phone call if you can get a letter into the post unnoticed."

True rolled her eyes. "Not even a challenge. How're we gonna deal with it when she gets here to pick us up, though?"

"That is the part I've been struggling with. Charles is sure to read her and if he does, the gig is up." Rhianna bit her lip, "I don't know if I could shield her mind, but even if I did Charles would know I was doing it. Could we arrange for Charles to be gone to you think?"

"I think we could figure somethin' out," True nodded confidently.

"Okay, then I will draft that letter and call her tomorrow."

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

Charles and Erik gave the girls another day to get settled before sitting them down to go over the house rules.

"For as long as you are part of this family, you will be expected to contribute. Daily chores will be assigned and you will be expected to keep your rooms clean." Charles explained.

"You will not leave this property without an adult escort, meaning Charles or myself unless we have given you express permission to do so. You will also be respectful, obedient, and honest." Erik looked directly at True. "If you fail to do your assigned tasks or break any of the rules, you will suffer the consequences."

True snorted and leaned back in her seat. "Like what?"

"Privileges will be revoked, we could give you additional chores, an earlier bed time or you could be physically punished. " Charles explained.

"Let me clarify that spanking will be used more often than not as that is the quickest way to curtail bad behavior. " Erik moved closer to True. "I realize this is something you have not had experience with for over a decade, but I am sure you will become well acquainted with it once again."

True's temper reared its ugly head and she was about to let loose, but a knock at the study door interrupted her.

Raven poked her head into the room. "I just wanted to let you know lunch is ready."

"Thank you." Charles breathed a sigh of relief, glad True was stopped before her mouth could set Erik off. He did not relish the idea of refereeing another match between them.

Lunch was a quiet affair as Rhianna was still suffering the occasional headache and True was too angry to make conversation. Once everyone finished, Erik looked at True. "Your first chore will be to clear the table."

True glared at him. "Seriously? So not happening."

"You will do as you are told or suffer the consequences."

"FINE! You want the table cleared, I'll clear it!" Before Rhianna or Charles could stop her, True used her telekinesis to shove everything off of the table and onto the floor. "There. It's clear."

"Oh my god!" Sean exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Alex added.

"Alex!" Charles reprimanded even though he was inclined to utter an equally unacceptable oath at the girl's actions.

True's satisfied smirk quickly turned to worry as Erik snatched her up from her chair by the back of her shirt and pulled her down the hall into his study, where he promptly deposited her in the nearest corner.

He shut the door and leaned back against it while doing his utmost to calm down and not murder the little brat. Never in all his years had he come across a child so defiant. Not that he had overly much experience with young children. He chalked her behavior up to improper supervision over the past decade or two. He was going to have to make this memorable so the lesson stuck. Hopefully she would learn from it and he would not need to do this often. Though he would never admit it, the adorable urchin had started to gain a miniscule foothold in his heart. He knew he had a reputation for being a hard ass, but that did not mean he liked being the disciplinarian. Still, he could see the potential in the child and he would do whatever he had to see her reach it. Sufficiently calm, he took a seat on the sofa and called her over.

"I think I'll stay here." True replied. She knew she had pushed the man too far and was about to pay a hefty price. Damn her lightening quick temper! She wanted to fight him but to be honest she knew she could never best him in a fight. Besides he was quite terrifying when angry. What the girl would not admit, even to herself, was that his comforting arms the past two nights, when she had awakened with nightmares had gone a long way toward changing how she viewed Erik.

"NOW!"

True jumped and hurried to his side.

"You have been completely out of line since you arrived. You will learn to behave or we will be here quite often as I will not tolerate bad behavior. Take down your pants."

True slowly did as instructed and quickly found herself over his knees. She groaned when her underwear when south as well. It had been quite some time since she had been in this position but she knew that didn't bode well for her.

Erik landed the first swat to the meatiest part of her backside eliciting a yelp from the girl. Many more swats fell and soon True was squirming to break free. "Keep fighting me and I will make this much worse."

True stilled her movements but could not help but kick her feet. Soon all she could feel was pain and the fight left her. How could she have forgotten just how much this hurt?

Erik laid down six more swats to her thighs and then stopped. He carefully replaced her underwear and set her on her feet. True just stood there, tears streaming down her face as she tried to calm herself. Without thought Erik scooped the girl up into his lap where True promptly buried her face into his shirt. The last two nights aside, it had been so long since she'd been held like this by someone other than Rhianna and she found she rather enjoyed it. She missed having a man in her life, even if that man was an overbearing stick-up-the=ass parental type. For the first time since she found out Rhianna was dying, she felt safe, protected even.

Erik let her cry herself out before surprising himself by dropping a kiss on her tousled head, then standing her back up and helping her pull her jeans on. "I would prefer not to do that again but will if you do not start to mind. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She replied out of habit and then cursed herself for saying it!

So someone had taught her manners, Erik thought to himself. He would need to find out more about that later. "Now you have a mess to clean up. When you are through, you are to go directly to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

A HUGE thank you to Ashleyder1 for editing the past and future chapters!

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

At breakfast the next morning, Charles announced that he and Erik would be taking the girls to the relatively new shopping mall in town. Rhianna, having only True's clothes to wear, needed a wardrobe of her own until her aunt arrived. True on the other hand had a full wardrobe, but nothing appropriate for when they left the mansion grounds, at least in Charles's eyes. Erik did not much care one way or the other about the girls' attire, and was only going with them to keep an eye on True. As much as he loved Charles, he knew the man had blinders on when it came to the young girl and True would take full advantage of that.

"That's so kind of you Charles," Rhianna said with a genuine smile. She would dearly love to dress in something other than jeans and a t-shirt. "But I really feel bad about your spending your own money. My aunt will be here within a couple of weeks."

"Not to worry, dear. I very much want to do this. I hope, when I speak to your aunt, I can convince her to let you remain here for a time. I would love for you to stay with us so that I could teach you more about using your telepathy. After having spoken at length with Mrs. McGowan prior to her medical developments, I am quite certain that she and True will join us here as we establish the school. One way or another, you need to be clothed appropriately."

Rhianna gave him a huge smile, "Well, honestly, nothing I have really fits well anymore. My uncle isn't much for shopping so my aunt and I were going to be getting me new things anyways. I am sure she will reimburse you."

"I assure you, that is the least of my concerns, darling."

"Well, then I think a day of shopping would be groovy!"

True slouched in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. As much as she wanted to get out for a while, she did not want to shop, especially with Rhianna. Charles had absolutely no idea what he had just agreed to! "I have everything I need. Don't see why I gotta go."

"Darling, you only own jeans and black T-shirts. You need clothes more suited to a little girl, perhaps a few dresses or skirts, as well as more formal clothes. I know you are comfortable in your current attire, but you will certainly need something for when we are out and about in public or must attend a formal function."

"Oh hell no! I ain't gonna wear no dress!"

"You will wear what you are told," Erik intoned. When True opened her mouth to argue, Erik cut her off. "We are going to buy whatever Charles wants you to buy and that's the end of it unless you want to go to the shops on a sore backside."

"This sucks!" True grumbled.

"We're pretty much the same size, True. We could just buy extra of what I pick out," Rhianna suggested with an almost predatory smile and a sparkle in her green eyes.

"Oh, no! Uh, uh. I ain't dressin' like you!"

Charles clapped his hands! "Well, it's settled then! We are off to do a spot of shopping!"

Raven had thought to ask about joining them, having only had minimal opportunity to experience the brand new shopping mall that boasted a number of upscale stores all conveniently located under one roof. What a fabulous concept! Upon observing the surly blue-eyed girl sitting at the table, however, the shape shifter decided she did not need quite that much drama in her day.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

True started complaining as soon as they got into the car. Erik lasted all of five minutes before pulling the car over to the shoulder and spinning around to look at True. "Say one more word and I spank you. Understood?" At True's nod, he pulled back out into traffic.

Still quite perturbed, True smirked and said "One more word."

The car screeched to a halt once more and before True could blink, Erik had rounded the car to her side, pulled her out, and landed six hard smacks to her rear. "Do you really want to do this? I assure you that should we need to continue, it will be with my belt."

True rubbed her backside. "No, I'm good."

Erik pushed her down into the seat, eliciting a hiss from the girl. "Do not speak until we are at the mall. Any more misbehavior and my belt will be having a detailed discussion with your backside." The rest of the ride was tense and everyone was quite relieved when they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Charles and Rhianna led the way to the most upscale department store the mall had to offer, where they went directly to the children's section. Rhianna strategically walked the perimeter of, in her estimation, the meager department, then waved to a sales girl.

"My friend and I are looking at expanding our wardrobes extensively, and are going to need your assistance."

The two men looked at the young girl in shock while True glared at her cousin's extremely adult-sounding "slip."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rhianna backpedaled. "That's how my aunt always handles things."

"By all means," Charles waved his hand.

Rhianna started going methodically through the racks, rolling her eyes at some of the shoddy quality. It had been some time since she shopped off the rack. The girl had to remind herself of the role she was playing and the fact that a ten-year-old could care less about some of the finer distinctions between good and mediocre quality. She pulled out several of the stretchy tapered pants, neutral for True and some colorful stripes, plaids, and patterns for herself. As an old woman some of the new fashions had not been appropriate, but she relished the idea of trying some of the more adventurous styles.

 _"Don't give me that look," she warned her cousin telepathically. "These are comfortable and allow for easy movement, probably better than jeans...think Ninja. They are going to make you get something so choose your battles carefully."_

 _"Nothing's better than jeans, Rhi. I'm gonna look like a damn sissy!"_ True thought back.

The blond moved to some of the tops, taking a bit more time. She pulled out a couple of the popular oriental style shirts, once again, bright for herself, with detailed embroidery, and the most basic she could find for True. She gave her cousin a look holding out one of the more simple ones.

True didn't comment out loud but rolled her eyes and shrugged, thinking her response to the other girl. _"Could be worse, not sayin' I'm wearin' it."_

Undaunted, Rhianna continued on, choosing some basic button-up blouses as well as a few with some special collar detailing and fun, bright colors. She added a number of fairly basic pullovers, mostly for True, before moving to choose some pleated skirts with button accents, as well as some cute sailor style outfits. When she progressed to the everyday dresses, she completely ignored her cousin's glower. She would let True battle that out with Erik and Charles.

Once the sales woman had put aside a number of outfits for each of them to try, the green-eyed girl gave everyone a bright smile. "Well, that gives us a nice start. Let's go try some of these on, True."

True was going to argue, but a look from Erik caused her to close her mouth. She had no intention of feeling the man's belt. With a huge put upon sigh, she did as instructed, telling herself that trying them on did not mean she had to actually wear them.

The objective for True was to get through the ordeal as quickly and painlessly as possible, which was saying a lot! Where Rhianna tried on each and every outfit, with multiple combinations, stepping out to hear input from her companions, True tried just one each of the least offensive offerings. She had to admit the pants and shirts weren't HORRIBLE, but when Charles insisted on at least two skirts and two everyday dresses, she was ready to pitch a fit. Erik's intervention kept things from getting out of hand and once Charles was satisfied with the girls' selections he made his purchases. Of course Rhianna was far from done so they headed out into the mall to check out what the other shops had to offer as well as seek out some shoe stores.

By the fourth clothing store, Erik was fed up and even Charles was losing steam. True would have found it incredibly funny if it hadn't been for the fact that she was bored out of her mind.

"What do you think of this," Rhianna asked, stepping out of the dressing room in one of the very newest fashions. Bright red and green paisley on a very short fitted skirt and accompanying sleeveless blouse. Locating the most contemporary and vogue clothing sized for a ten-year-old had been nearly impossible and the blond was extremely pleased with her find.

True perked up a little. There was no way they were going to let Rhianna have an outfit like that! This could get interesting!

Charles's brow creased in disapproval, but before he could tactfully tell the girl that the outfit might be a tad mature for hernot to mention hideously modern, Erik intervened.

"Absolutely, not! Now, as your judgment appears to be in rapid decline, I think we should get some lunch."

"Yes, dear, I do believe that is a bit beyond your years. We have made good inroads on your everyday clothes, perhaps you and Raven might return at a later date if you would like to further enhance your wardrobe. We still need to get some shoes and a couple of more formal dresses and Erik is right. I for one am quite ready for a bite to eat."

After a trip to the car to drop off their purchases, they headed into an Asian restaurant located there at the mall. True sat sullenly in her seat, disappointed that nothing really came of Rhianna wanting that short dress. On top if that, she was sick of shopping! If she had to try on one more thing, she was going to scream! A solid swat to her thigh pulled her out of her musings.

"The attitude will stop now," Erik warned.

"I'll stop if we can go back to the mansion. Dawn might like shopping but I hate it! We got enough stuff!"

Even though Erik agreed with her, he wasn't about to stand for her talking back. "Last warning, True." He growled.

"What would you like for lunch True? " Charles asked trying to change the topic.

True giggled remembering something a friend of hers used to say. "Do they have cream of sumyonguy? Or maybe mydickshunglo with a side of meiballsonfire?"

Charles was so stunned by what she said that he did not even know how to react. He was ever so grateful that they were having a late lunch and the restaurant was mostly empty.

Rhianna just managed to swallow the water in her mouth, thankful that she didn't spit it all over Erik! She did her utmost to not laugh but was fast losing the battle.

Erik glared at Rhianna before yanking True from her seat and heading for the restrooms. Several minutes passed before a much subdued True and a frustrated Erik returned to the table.

"Choose something off of the menu or I will choose it for you."

"I don't wanna eat." True whined and used her teeth to scrape at the residual soap on her tongue. Who knew restaurants had such god awful tasting soap!

"Do as you are told." Erik leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You are in enough trouble. Trust me when I say you really do not want to add more punishment to what you have already earned."

After lunch, they headed directly for a shoe store. True complained and argued over every pair Charles made her try on. They were either too tight, too loose or too ugly. Finally, at his wits end, the young professor made a deal that if she chose two pair of shoes, he would get her a new pair of the combat type boots she preferred. They left the store shortly after, True wearing her new boots proudly while Erik had begun to look like a pack horse as he tried to carry Dawn's many selections.

As they headed to a store that carried more formal clothing, they passed a kiosk that had silver bracelets with cool skull and crossbones charms hanging off of them. True highly doubted Charles would buy her something like that, so she quickly snatched one up and pocketed it.

Despite having missed the theft, Erik still had an inkling that something wasn't quite right. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly, but instead of the incessant brooding True had been exhibiting the entire day, she seemed suddenly happy or at least pleased with herself. On a whim he put out his hand. He could feel that the girl had something metal on her, which was odd as he had checked her over before they left to be sure she was not carrying any of her knives. "Charles, hold up." Erik grabbed True's hand and led the group over into to a side service hallway. Using his powers, he pulled the bracelet from her pocket. "Where did you get this?"

True looked at him like he was daft. "I think it's obvious I lifted it."

"You what?" Charles and Erik said simultaneously.

"I took it." When they continued to glare at her she sighed. "Listen, everyone has their profession. Hank's a scientist. Charles is a prof. Erik is a - do you actually have a gainful profession? Anyway, me, I'm a thief. I've lived almost a hundred years and," True shrugged, "that's my choice. You ain't gonnachange that."

"Oh believe me, I will." Erik bent her over and swatted her backside until the girl was in tears. "Charles, you and Dawn continue to shop and get whatever you feel True needs. She has lost the privilege of choosing her own clothing. We will wait for you in the car." He didn't wait for Charles to reply before grabbing True by the ear and dragging her back towards the car. As they passed the jewelry kiosk, Erik used his powers to put bracelet back. "Once we get back home, you will go straight to your room. We will be having a long and painful discussion on why stealing is wrong."

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

As soon as they returned to the mansion, True pulled on the handle to open the car door, intent on getting far away from Erik but the door wouldn't budge. She saw Erik coming around to her side and groaned. "Ah shit."

Erik opened the door, grabbed her by her shirt collar, and pulled her into the house and up to her room. He gave her a push towards her bed and shut the door. "I have had enough of your disrespectful mouth and horrendously bad behavior."

He pulled his belt off. "You will learn to listen to your eldersyoung lady and you will not steal again. Am I understood?"

True looked warily at the strip of leather in Erik's hand and decided it was probably best not to fight or remind him that she was actually the elder here. A little respect probably wouldn't hurt either. "Yes sir."

"You may keep your pants up, but should we be here again there will be nothing between my belt and your backside. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Bend over."

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

Rhianna gave a light knock and then entered True's room, seeing the other girl laying on her tummy, eyes red and puffy. "How bad was it?"

"Ah I've had worse." True tried to smile. "Though I gotta say he's right up there with Chris in the whipping department."

"If I heal you now, can you fake it at the dinner table?"

"Thought you said you'd never heal me again after I've been punished," True said with a grin.

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?" Rhianna shot back. "And it wasn't my idea in the first place, it was Creed's! You scared him so badly...I don't think I've ever seen him that angry with you!"

"Yeah and I paid big for that! That was the only time he ever whipped me." Tears filled her eyes as she thought about him. After a few seconds she wiped her eyes. "So ya gonna heal me or what?"

"Hmmm..." Rhianna's green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Are you going to wear at least SOME of the new outfits we bought today."

"Nope."

"True!"

"Ain't like we're gonna be here much longer anyway, right?"

"That's true, I guess, and I suppose today was actually partially my fault. I never really discouraged your stealing so long as you didn't get caught or hurt anyone."

"Yeah, see - years a piss poor parenting!"

"Do you want healed or not, Imshee?" Rhianna demanded, though she couldn't stop herself from laughing as she stepped forward to end her cousin's suffering.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

True waited until Charles left for the airport. She didn't know where he was going as she tuned him out as soon as he started talking about presentations, genetics, and his doctoral thesis. All she cared about was that Charles wasn't home to read her mind and she would be able to make her escape and post the letter to Lacey.

Leaving the mansion was easier and quicker than she expected and she was on the road to town before she knew it. It was a pretty deserted area so she used her powers to control the air around her and flew to the woods on the outskirts. She was in and out of the post office, letter sent, within a few minutes and thought she'd look around.

She figured there would be something of interest in Woolworths and headed into the store. She found a section with cool pocket knives and reached into her pocket for her money, but came up empty as she forgot to bring some. She went to walk away but the knife just kept calling to her. Without thought she swiped the knife from the display and put it in her back pocket.

"Put it back."

True spun around, heart hammering in her chest. If Erik found out she stole again, well his reaction did not bear even thinking about!

"Victor?"

"Hey lil bit."

True threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much! What are you doing here? Where's Logan?"

"I'm right here." True looked around Victor to see Logan before running to him for a hug. "Hey kid."

"We have a new gig at some school around here. You know the place?" Victor detected True's heartbeat speeding up and had his answer. He remained silent, though, wanting to see what she said.

"Um yeah. Nice place."

Victor and Logan shared a look. "So where are you living now? And where is Rhianna?"

"Rhianna's in Switzerland. She's real old and was getting sick. There's this doctor over there that says he can help her." She replied, sticking to her cover story. The brothers once again shared a look. They could both smell a lie and knew there was something off about the girl's story.

"You sure as hell don't live by yourself," Logan stated. "Who'd she stick you with?"

True nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. She wasn't sure why she was reluctant to tell them she was at the school too. "Um yeah about that..."

Victor picked up on her 'tells' and took a step in her direction causing True to have to look straight up - way up - to see his face. "The next thing I hear better be the truth," he growled.

True sighed. "I'm at the school too. Me and my friend Dawn."

"Well you do fit in there."

"So will you. What are you going to do there?"

"It took some convincing on the part of ole Chuck," That was the understatement of the decade but he had no intention of telling True the details of that conversation nor his first reaction to Charles Xavier. "But he finally talked us into coming on as combat instructors."

"We will also be around to help keep you safe and," Victor plucked the knife out of her pocket and put it back, "out of trouble."

"Um about that. You aren't gonna say nothin', are you?"

"So that's why your heart's beating so fast?" I take it you got someone making you behave. I'm gonna assume it's Lensherr - he seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn't put up with your crap."

"Yeah, it's Erik and he's gonna kill me if you tell him!"

"I can't lie to my new employer, True. Might lose my job," the huge man said with a grin.

Logan scooped her up before she could argue. "C'mon True Blue. You can show us where this school is."

"I-I can't take you there. I, um, gotta take care of some things."

Victor smiled. "Not supposed to leave the grounds either, are you?"

"No."

He let the lack of respect go, at least for now. "I'm gonna tell Erik about the stealing. I think he'll know you left."

"Aw man! Well It'll be on your head if he kills me!" She pouted.

"I think I can handle it." He kissed the top of her head. "You can ride with Jimmy. I'll follow."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"Hello gentlemen. I'm glad to see you could make it." Erik looked down at True. "And you found one of my students. One I was quite certain I just saw watching television not twenty minutes ago. This conversation ought to be an interesting one."

He led the way to the parlor and took a seat on one of chairs. Victor and Logan followed suit but True stayed just inside the door. A look from Erik had her hurrying to sit down and she headed for Victor, making sure she stayed well out of Erik's reach, before situating herself in his lap. Erik looked on in interest. Obviously True knew these two men rather well. He looked at the girl.

"I assume you were in town."

True grinned. "You know what happens when you assume, don't you?"

"Don't start, lil bit. Just answer the question," Victor said in her ear.

True sighed. "Yeah, I was in town."

"Doing what?"

"Mailing a letter to Rhianna."

"And you couldn't just put it our mailbox for the postman to take?"

"Well I was gonna, but then I got to thinking that Rhianna really likes stamps so I figured I'd check to see what the post office had."

"Why didn't you ask me to take you?"

"Well I was gonna but then I figured you had so much on your plate with Charles gone and all."

"Even so you should have at least asked to leave the grounds."

"Well I was gonna but..."

"Seems like there's a lot of 'gonnas'," Logan interrupted, more than able to hear the girl's heart jack-rabbitting as she spun her fictional tale.

True threw him a dirty look. "I was gonna ask after I thought about it but then I couldn't find you."

"Considering I was in my study the entire morning, I don't think you looked very hard." Erik said. "Perhaps you can explain to me why, when I checked on you, you appeared to be watching television?"

"Got no idea. Guess old age is catching up with you."

"Hmmm. Well, if you wanted the letter to go out in today's post you must have left early. It doesn't take that long to go into town and mail a letter. What else were you doing?"

"I was just looking around Woolworths when I saw Victor and Logan. We got to talking and time got away from me." True looked up at Victor, pleading with her eyes not to tell Erik the rest.

It was difficult but Victor managed to ignore the look. "True here was helping herself to a five finger discount when we saw her."

"What?" Erik asked incredulously. "What did you take?"

"Victor made me put it back. So, technically I didn't take anything."

"You know exactly what I meant, young lady."

True took a nervous glance at Erik before dropping her head. "Pocketknife."

"After I took all of your other knives away?" He asked rhetorically.

"What is with you and knives, kid?" Logan asked.

"Shut it Logan!" True yelled earning her a pop on the leg from Victor.

"Seems you forgot how to speak to adults and behave since we last saw each other."

True just frowned and slid off of his lap. "You don't know what you're talking about." She did not want them giving Erik any ideas!

"True go to your room. I'll be there in a little bit to discuss your actions this morning."

"Don't know why you call it a discussion. We both know there ain't gonna be no talking." True muttered.

"Go. Now!"

"Fine!" She yelled back and stomped to the door.

"True." Victor warned.

True knew that tone only led to trouble and angrily turned to look at Erik. "Yes sir." She said through clenched teeth and left the room.

"So you were the one that taught her how to behave."

"No, that was her brother and uncles. Me and Jimmy just reinforce it."

Logan suddenly stood up and hurried out the door. Both Victor and Erik smiled when they heard Logan say, "Hold it right there! You know from experience that running only causes more trouble." Two rather hard smacks were followed by a yelp. "Now get up to your room like you were told!"

Logan returned to the room and took his seat. "Gotta watch True Blue there. She's got no sense sometimes."

Erik smiled. "You knew her brother?"

"Yeah. We're a lot older that we look. Met him when we holed up in a town called Four Corners for a while. Became good friends and he told me about True. He was gettin' up there in years and knew about us. Figured we would be able to keep an eye on her since we don't really age. Been checking up on her ever since."

"It's obvious she has forgotten any and all lessons you and her family taught. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Before her friend Creed died. True wasn't dealing well with his getting older and sick and had become dangerously reckless. I guess she was brought home by the cops one too many times because Creed talked Rhianna into tracking us down."

"You don't have many women around here so you probably don't know she barely listens to them. She and Rhianna got a good relationship, but Blondie goes way too easy on her. She didn't have it in her to control True so with some prompting from Creed she called on us to help out," Logan added. "We stayed on for a few years but then we had some things we needed to handle overseas. Haven't hooked up with them for way more than a decade."

"Which explains why she is back to her old ways." Erik said and stood up. " I don't want to keep True waiting for too long and I also have a pint sized telepath to have a conversation with." At the men's questioning looks the tall European smiled, "Contrary to True's comments about my age, I am fairly certain that she is the reason I thought I saw True watching television earlier. I'll have someone show you to your rooms so you can get settled. We can talk more later." Erik started to exit the room but turned back toward the men. "Given recent developments, I cannot express how truly pleased I am that the two of you chose to join us here."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Erik introduced Raven before he excused himself to take a phone call prior to attending to his two little troublemakers. In her blond guise, Raven offered the men a friendly greeting and asked if they cared for some refreshment before being shown to their rooms. They declined, anxious to get settled in. As they headed down the hall, Logan's arm snaked out and he latched onto a tiny form that had been hidden from view.

"Logan," the blond girl squeaked, kicking herself even as she said it.

"Do I know you kid?" he asked, looking intently at the small child. She did look familiar, especially those green eyes. He was sure he'd seen those eyes before, but he didn't really meet all that many kids so it didn't seem likely.

"Ah, no. We haven't met."

Victor chuckled. "I'm guessin' we just found Erik's pint-sized telepath."

"You would be correct," Raven confirmed with a smile. "Dawn, this is Victor and Logan, our new instructors. Gentleman, this is Dawn." Just then the phone rang. "Excuse me for just one moment please."

"So there some reason your heart's beating like it's the only drum in a marching band?" Logan asked the obviously anxious child.

The girl took a deep breath, intentionally calming herself both inwardly and outwardly. "Perhaps because it is not every day I meet someone that can sprout twelve inch claws from his hands."

"Now, listen here, darlin', I'm only gonna tell ya this once. You stay the hell outta my head." The burly man then tried to soften his words with a wink, "It ain't a nice place."

"You certainly have that right."

Logan growled at the child's insolence.

"Oh, leave her be Jimmy. She's probably just ornery because she knows she's in trouble for covering for True," Victor laughed. He addressed the small girl with blond curls and brilliant green eyes, "Better warn you mini-muffin, me and my brother are kinda old fashioned so you might want to use some manners next time we meet."

"Dawn?" Raven laughed, returning to the group, "She usually has the best manners of anyone here, except maybe Charles. That was him on the phone by the way and he'll be back tomorrow. He sends his regards and apologizes for not being here to greet you. Erik's speaking with him now. Shall we head upstairs?"

"Sure thing, doll," Logan agreed, scooping a shocked Rhianna into his arms as he did so. "And let's drop this little munchkin in her room on our way. I think Erik's going to want to talk to her before too long."

"Put me down this instant you Neanderthal. I am perfectly capable of walking to my room on my own two feet."

"DAWN!" Raven exclaimed in surprise at the girl's rudeness.

At the same time Logan looked into the girl's eyes and murmured, "Rhianna."

"Excuse me?" the tiny blond demanded, using every ounce of her power to project a calm heart rate, knowing she had made an error of monumental proportions. Logan had heard that exact phrase from her before, albeit some sixty or seventy years ago.

"Vic, don't she remind you of a miniature Rhianna?"

"Well, I'll be damned. That's why she seems so familiar. You related to her?"

"True's cousin? No."

"Huh, " Logan responded. "Well, one way or another, this is your last warning." He flipped the girl over and offered a mighty swat to her backside before turning her back around to face him, still held reluctantly in his powerful arms. "You need to learn to show a little respect."

Raven just looked on in amazement. Granted the girl had only been here for a matter of days but she'd never seen her behave in such a manner. Clearing her throat she lead the way of the stairs.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Rhianna paced her room anxiously. Far too many years had passed since she had been in this situation and honestly it was unfathomable. She knew Erik was going to be quite angry, not just because she had covered for True, but because of how she had done it. No matter how she tried to use her adult reasoning to calm herself down, the child she now was completely refused to respond with anything other than extreme worry over what might happen soon.

The curt knock at the door was just a formality not a request for entry and the tall European stepped in without an invitation. Gray eyes glared sternly at the child before him as he firmly closed the door after himself and then folded his arms across his chest. He'd spoken with Charles and the older telepath had reluctantly agreed that the girl needed to be disciplined for her part in this afternoon's shenanigans.

"I am very disappointed in you, young lady."

"True, just wanted to mail a letter to Rhianna. That didn't seem like such a bad thing."

"No but breaking the rules that we have set out for her is a bad thing. Using your powers on me to cover for her was also a very bad choice."

"I'm sorry," Rhianna replied, schooling her features into a picture of remorse and innocence.

"You know that what you did was wrong, yes?"

"Yes."

"And that you have earned the punishment that you have coming?"

Rhianna didn't really think. She just acted on impulse - a very strong impulse of self-preservation that directed her to keep herself from imminent pain. When she'd been ten the first time around, she had not yet developed her skills as a projecting telepath, but now she was quite adept, even if this child's mind and body did not quite allow her the full use of her powers she'd had as an adult.

Her green eyes met his directly. "Certainly, but as this is a first offense I know you are inclined be lenient. Unlike True, I am not an eternal child, but an actual ten-year-old with delicate emotions. A stern lecture, room restriction, and warning will suffice to modify my behavior."

A look of confusion crossed Erik's face at her mental manipulation, but he nodded. "Yes of course."

Rhianna almost lost concentration when he stepped forward and turned her sideways to deliver seven firm swats to her backside. "A warning, young lady, that such antics will not be tolerated. You do not use your powers against members of this household unless in training. You are restricted to your room for the next three days. You will be expected for meals and you may of course use the facilities but otherwise you will remain here and consider your misdeeds."

Hissing at the pain those swats brought Rhianna blinked back tears. She really had to work on her powers of suggestion. That was NOT what she'd meant by a warning. Still, she'd gotten off light and managed to gain an excuse to stay clear of Victor and Logan for the next few days so she would count herself lucky. So long as Erik did not become aware of what she had done.

"Yes, sir," she responded meekly.

"Very well. I will see you at dinner," he replied dropping a kiss to the top of her curly head before he departed with a somewhat befuddled look on his face.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Erik paused outside the door to True's room trying to shake the feeling that something was not right. He'd just come from Dawn's room and was not entirely sure why he'd let her off with such a light sentence. However, he supposed she was just a child with delicate emotions and it was her first offense. That was not the case with True. She'd already been punished for stealing once. Most children would at least hesitate to repeat the same offense. It was almost like she didn't remember the blazing backside he'd left her. With a shake of his head he entered the room planning to make sure this punishment was memorable.

True glared at Erik when he entered the room. She was still quite angry that she'd been basically ganged up on and forced to recount her misdeeds and that Victor made her be respectful! She'd had Erik believing she never had to be respectful and was still learning. Now he was going to expect it!

"If I were you, young lady, I'd wipe that look off of your face. It is your own fault you are about to be punished yet again for stealing as well as leaving the grounds without an escort or permission."

"Well you ain't me!"

"That just bought you five more swats and an early bed time for the next three nights. Continue this attitude and I will add more." Erik sat beside her on the bed. "I am through with your bad behavior. From now on all misbehavior will be dealt with immediately regardless of where we are or who we are with."

"You wouldn't!" True gulped at the look he gave her. "Guess you would."

Erik stood her up and took down her jeans and underwear. "This first part of your punishment will be for leaving without permission." He guided her over his lap and began to spank her.

True managed to stay still for the first five smacks, but then Erik increased the intensity. She started crying out with each smack, wondering why she thought leaving was a good idea! Stupid Rhianna and her stupid ideas!

Erik stopped after fifteen swats. "These next five are the penalty for your attitude earlier." He quickly but efficiently brought his hand down for the promised amount and stood her up.

True jumped up and down rubbing at her blazing backside with one hand and trying to wipe her tears away with the other. Damn it that hurt!

"The last part of your punishment is for stealing again." He pulled off his belt.

"Erik no! Please I've learned my lesson! I swear!"

Erik desperately wanted to end this but knew he had to remain firm. "I told you the last time you stole I would take my belt to your bare backside if you stole again. You will learn I always follow through on what I say. Bend over the bed."

Knowing there was no way out of this, she slowly did as she was told. Erik placed his hand on her back to hold her in place and lashed the belt down. Nine more quickly followed, turning True into a bawling snotty mess.

Erik put his belt back on and helped the girl lay face down on the bed, gently running his fingers though her tangled hair. When she calmed enough to listen to him he spoke. "I'm not going to say I am sorry I had to do that. You knew what you were doing was wrong and knew what the consequences would be yet still chose to do it. However, I'd prefer not to do this again anytime soon."

"You and me both." True said and sat up on her knees to face Erik. "I know you want everyone to think that your reputation for being a hard ass don't bother you, but we both know it does." She threw her arms around his neck and after a few seconds kissed his cheek.

Erik didn't know how to reply so he simply hugged her back before setting her on her feet and helping her to pull her underwear up and jeans off. "You are to stay in your room until it's time for our evening meal. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

True was lying face down on her bed trying to ignore her burning backside when someone knocked on the door. "Come on in." She said with a sniffle.

Victor entered, wincing when he saw the darker red stripes peeking out from the bottom of her underwear as well as her red thighs. "He gave it to you good huh?"

True nodded, eyes filling with tears.

"C'mere lil bit." He said holding out his arms. True struggled to her feet and launched herself at him, burying her face into his shirt as soon as he scooped her up. Victor sat down on the bed and gently rubbed her back, giving her the comfort she needed.

True snuggled in, glad to be in Victor's arms again. He was one of the few people she had ever felt safe with and a feeling of contentment filled her.

"I really hate seeing you like this, lil bit," the huge man said, kissing the top of her tousled head. "Years of checkin' in and it's always the same thing. I come back and you're off the rails. When are you gonna learn?"

"Well, it ain't like I've had much cause to stay on the straight and narrow of late," True grumbled. "Creed passed on, Rhianna got old and started dyin', ain't heard nuthin' from you or Logan for a good long time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. We had a few struggles of our own for a time. Me and Jimmy actually lost track of each other for a spell. Had to get a lot of things straightened out. We're back, though, and I think this is gonna turn out to be a good gig. We can be part of somethin' here, lil bit, maybe keep us both outta trouble, huh?"

"I don't think Rhianna's planning on staying here when she comes back and I ain't staying without her." Part of True actually wanted to stay, to have this feeling of safety, but she and Rhianna had always been together and that was not going to change now.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna be having my own talk with Rhianna when she shows up. I know she loves you as much as I do Jimmy, but she ain't got what it takes to keep you in line. I promised Vin I'd keep an eye on you and I ain't been doing right by that promise so that's changing right here and now. She's not taking you away from a good thing."

"She's my legal guardian so I don't think you have much say in this."

"Maybe not but you do." He looked down at her. "Rhianna will stay if you really want to and we both know you'll do better here with us. All you need to do is admit what you need. Besides I'm not so sure Rhianna hasn't already come to see the truth of this. She set this up after all. Give it some thought lil bit."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

At the knock on her bedroom door, Rhianna instinctively reached out for who was there, grabbing her head in pain at the effort. "Come in, True."

The blue-eyed girl clad in soft sweat pants entered to see her cousin arranging things in her closet. "Ya okay?"

The blond turned to her cousin with a nod. "You?"

"Sure. This ain't my first rodeo, but it's been a long while for you."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"He fucking let you off?!"

"Not of his own volition."

"You didn't!"

"I did. I have got the hangover headache to prove it, too. I didn't plan to, it was just an impulse."

"Holy shit, Rhi, are you fucking insane? He's gonna fucking find out and when he does your ass is toast!" True shook her head. "Damn Rhi you really grew some cojones with that de-aging procedure but I think it shrunk your brain."

Rhianna's young face lost all color. "I know."

"Uh, isn't that the skirt Charles and Erik said you couldn't get?" True asked pointing to the flamboyantly colored fabric in the other girl's hand.

"Oh, yeah it is," Rhianna answered nonchalantly. "I figured I could wear it after we left," she explained with a shrug tucking it into a drawer.

"Are you trying to make up for nine decades of no punishment?! You are dead meat if they find that!"

"They aren't going to find it. Why would they go looking in my underwear drawer? And it's more like eight decades, Chris took his belt to me just days before my wedding."

"Oh yeah, you damn near got yourself killed on account of that no good flesh trader. Hell I thought Conall was gonna take a turn!"

Rhianna's face turned red.

"Matter of fact, we might wanna make it seven decades 'cause I seem to remember-"

"Enough! Do you want healed or not?"

"So you're still gonna heal me? Even after what Logan threatened to do to you the last time?"

"One, that was a good many years ago. Two, he doesn't know I'm Rhianna. Three, when have I ever let one of Logan's threats dictate my behavior?"

"Well now that you're ten again you might want to think about those threats becoming a reality!"

"I'm not scared of Logan. Though, you'll just get it again if they find out about the healing, so we might want to wait until after dinner. Victor and Logan are likely to notice. Speaking of which," Rhianna added turning her head to her door. There was a knock.

"Erik says to come down to the table," Sean's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"Hey, this ain't half bad," Alex said digging into his spaghetti with gusto. "Who knew Bozo could cook?"

"Says the one that practically set the stove on fire boiling water," Raven answered.

"Actually, cooking is not so dissimilar from science," Hank chimed in, "You add very specific proportions of reagents-"

True held up her hand, "It's good, brainiac, don't ruin it for us."

"Hear you had a bit of an adventure today, squirt?" Alex grinned at the girl who shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Need a pillow?"

True gave a smile that instantly had Victor on alert. "Do you?"

"Why would I need one?"

"'Cause I heard it's quite painful to have your head surgically removed from your ammmmffffhhh.."

"Little bits don't use that kinda language." Victor scolded lightly and removed his hand from over her mouth.

Deciding a topic change was in order, Sean looked to the new instructors, both of whom were beyond intimidating. Victor was huge, with long blond hair pulled back out of his face in a ponytail at the moment. While Logan, though not as tall was still massive in his own right. "So, um, you guys came down from Canada, huh?"

"Yep," Logan answered simply.

"And you have regenerative powers that keep you from aging?" Hank asked, always fascinated by the science behind everyone's unique mutations. "So you actually knew True back before the turn of the century?"

"That's right," Victor responded with a smile for the girl. "Lil bit and us go way back."

"She always been a trouble maker?" Alex wanted to know.

"Even more than you seem to be, jailbird," Victor responded, having been briefed by Erik on the current students' backgrounds. "But just like you, she's got folks around to keep her in line now."

"So watch it mannequin killer or you could need a pillow real soon," True chimed in.

"She'll have Mrs. McGowan again soon," Rhianna interjected. "My aunt will be coming soon to take us to her. I'm sure that my uncle will be able to help Mrs. McGowan."

Victor and Logan shared a look, before Logan answered, "I hope so kid, but Rhianna never was able or willing to keep True in line. Hell, you ask me and she was half the problem."

Green eyes flashed in anger, but just as Rhianna was going to let loose a scathing response, True kicked her under the table - HARD!

"Shut it! You're supposed to be a ten-year-old girl that barely knows Rhianna, you dipshit!" True thought at her cousin.

"Yer still sore at Rhianna for that time you woke up all but naked in the town square sucking your thumb," True defended out loud. "Rhianna's always taken good care of me."

Logan's eyes narrowed at being reminded of the incident. "She loves you kid, and would move the world for ya, but she was too busy bein' your friend to keep you outta trouble. Fact is, I think she deserved to be turned over someone's knee as much as you did," Logan replied candidly.

True almost laughed at her cousin's look of outrage but managed to contain herself. She quickly picked up a roll and shoved it into Rhianna's mouth before she could say anything. "Mmmm mmm these rolls are delicious. Here have another roll, Dawn."

"Mrs. McGowan is like over a hundred years old or something, isn't she?" Sean asked incredulously.

Victor laughed. "Well she wasn't when we first met her. She was a very young lady. Who matured into a very attractive if spirited woman. Hell, if she hadn't been married the second time we met her, I think Logan would have been more than happy to have to stepped in to-"

"That's enough!" Rhianna exclaimed just as her water glass mysteriously tipped over and splashed all down the front of her.

"Yeah, Quit it!" True smirked, "You're gonna make my ears bleed talking like that!"

Surprised by Dawn's outburst, though not by True's, Erik tended to agree with the girls. "Indeed gentlemen, perhaps this is a conversation best suited to another time. When we have fewer adolescents present."

The rest of the meal was less eventful. The topic turned to the ideas that the new combat instructors had to enhance training sessions. Rhianna excused herself to put on dry clothes and returned far more calm and collected. Almost unable to remember the last time she had so much difficulty with self-control, she shook her head. Either the de-aging had caused this side-effect or her constant headaches were wearing on her.

It was True and Dawn's turn to clear the table and do the dishes. Once the kitchen area was clear of anyone who could listen in, True started laughing. "I forgot how much fun it was to watch you and Logan go at it. He always could get under your skin."

"You've no idea how pleased I am to bring you such amusement," Rhianna replied sarcastically.

"You and him always did have sparks flying between you. I never realized before that it was more than-"

"Finish that statement and you are going to find yourself walking up to Alex's room and volunteering to wash his underwear."

"Oooh! Touchy, Touchy!"

"The man is an overbearing sexist pig and always has been. Gwee mollaght er bolvane mac y coo-bwoirryn. Ta'iu fer oainjeragh!" (Damn stupid son of a bitch! He's a bastard!) Rhianna ranted, saying all of the things she had wanted to say at the table.

True just laughed harder!

"Neufuillaghtagh loo keck." (Insufferable little shit.)

"Is that Gaelic? One of the Gaelic languages at least," Erik commented coming into the room cocking his head sideways as he pondered the words. "Where did you learn Gaelic?"

Rhianna was stunned that he'd managed to sneak up on her, but then she did have a killer headache. She was even more shocked that her slip into her native clan tongue had been identified by the Polish native, but then he did seem to be quite the linguist.

"My grandmother," the girl lied.

"He raised his eyebrow." Though he couldn't place it exactly, it was a Gaelic language of some sort and the words were close enough for him to extrapolate. "I'm fairly certain your grandmother did not teach you those words and I had better not hear those words from your mouth again in any language, young lady or you will have your mouth washed out with soap. In fact, I think another day of washing dishes is in order, to help you keep that in mind. The two of you need to finish up and get ready for bed. Early bedtimes for both of you tonight."

"That's not fair," Rhianna insisted with a huff once the man was gone.

"You're tellin' me, he'd a swatted my ass!"

Rhianna threw a washrag at her cousin's face.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

So lil bit, you ready to show your stuff?"

True smiled and looked at Alex. "Can I spar with him?"

"Me?" Alex asked warily. He did not like the look in the girl's eyes.

"What, you scared of a little girl?" True started to cluck like a chicken earning her a cuff to the ear.

"Knock it off True Blue. This ain't the time to mess around and you know it." Logan ruffled her hair. "Me and you. Come on."

True hurried onto the mats. She loved to spar but she loved sparring with someone she couldn't really hurt even more! They started slow, but soon True was giving an impressive display of her abilities. Alex was never so glad Logan told True they couldn't spar. It would have been so embarrassing to have his ass handed to him by a ten-year-old.

Victor looked on in interest, making the necessary adjustments to True's stances and flips to maximize her power. It seemed odd to him that she was moving so gracefully after having just been punished by Erik the night before. Suspicious, he swept her feet out from under her as she moved in to attack Logan. True fell onto her butt without flinching and Victor had his answer.

True glared up at Him. "What the hell Victor!"

"You need to pay attention. Attackers are not going to announce they are behind you." He looked at the others. "All right. We're done for today. Go see what Erik wants you to do now." True moved to follow but was brought up short by a hand on her collar. "Not you!"

Once the room was clear and he could sense that no one was around to interrupt or hear him he turned to Logan. "Funny thing I noticed there, Bro. As you two were fighting, someone was not even acting like she'd just gotten a whippin', not even when I knocked her on her ass." To make his point he swatted her backside hard. "See that should have had you in tears."

"I seem to remember this happening one of the last times we were together. If Rhianna was around, I'd say she healed her cousin."

True began to sweat. "Well she ain't here. And I'm plenty sore. Just ain't showing it for all the world to see!"

Victor scooped her up and took a seat on the bench. "Only one way to know for sure." Before True even knew what happened she was over his knees with her pants and underwear around her ankles. "Well what do you know, Jimmy. White as snow."

"So someone healed her. Rhianna has to be around here unless someone else in this house has that ability."

"Well one way to find out." Victor brought his hand down on the naked backside before him five times. "Who healed you?"

"No one!"

More swats fell. "Did you forget what happens when you lie? Are you in that much hurry to get another whippin'?"

"Gonna get one...ow!...anyway." True cried out then mentally smacked herself. Damn it was hard to concentrate when someone was whaling on your ass!

Victor and Logan gave each other an amused look. The girl just all but admitted someone healed her. "I'm going to ask again. Who healed you?"

"Come on, Vic, you know True Blue isn't going to give up her friend, but seriously who's the only one she's cozy with here? I think there's another little girl who has some questions to answer."

"How about you give me and lil bit a couple minutes and all three of us will go get some answers."

"I'm gonna go smoke. Come get me when you're ready."

Victor turned his attention to the girl over his lap. "What happens when you are healed after being punished?" When She didn't answer he swatted her several more time, causing a few sobs to be released. "Come on now. I know you remember."

"I get a whipping."

Victor knew he should follow through but part of him knew this was a much bigger story than he could imagine. When it was said and done, True was most likely going to catch a whipping again. "Lucky for you, I'm in my sweats so I don't got my belt on. Guess I'll just have to make do with my hand."

That didn't make her feel much better. Victor could do some real damage with that hand! True kicked and wiggled but couldn't break free from the strong hold he had on her. By the time he was through her backside and thighs were fire engine red and all she could do was cry.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Rhianna put her book down at the knock on her bedroom door, her heart rate accelerating as she realized who was on the other side and why they had come. Knowing there was no other choice, she slowly traversed the expanse of her room and opened the door, reading her cousin immediately to get the full story, though True's tear stained face spoke volumes.

Trying to push past her own anxiety and keep her voice steady and strong, Rhianna stood up straight and faced the two grim men on either side of True.

"Yes, I healed True. Yes, I have healing abilities. You have your answers," she said tersely and tried to close the door.

Logan's arm shot out to hold the door open. "Not so fast, darlin'. If you think those are the only answers we want, then your noggin's not working so good." He tapped his head meaningfully.

"Oh, no," her long blond curls bounced back and forth as she shook her head vigorously. "You told me to stay out of your dirty little mind and I have been only too happy to comply."

"Only too happy to comply," Logan repeated mockingly. "Vic, how many ten-year-olds you know talk like that?"

"Notta. Lil bit?" Victor used her nickname to reassure her that all was forgiven. "You ever talk like that?"

True shifted uncomfortably and not just from her blazing backside! "Maybe," she finally mumbled. Then at Victor's raised eyebrow she shrugged and added, "Maybe not."

"You might as well let us in Blondie, because this conversation is happenin' whether you like it or not," Logan insisted taking a step forward.

With a scowl, Rhianna retreated into her room and leaned against the window seal with her arms crossed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ya don't huh?" Logan queried following her in with Victor and a reluctant True just behind him. Victor swung the door shut so they'd have some privacy and Logan continued. "Interesting string of coincidences...blond hair, green eyes, telepathy, and then your reactions from the table conversation last night. Now it turns out you're a healer too."

"Still don't know what you're talking about."

Logan cleared the space between them and leaned down to look the girl in the eye. "Let me make it real plain Rhianna. I don't know how it's possible, but I look into your eyes and I KNOW who you are, so start talkin' before I do something I've been tempted to do for the past eighty years."

"You're insane."

Logan stood up to his full height and started rolling up his sleeves.

"Victor, tell him he's talking crazy."

"Well, now sweetheart, as crazy as it sounds, the man has a point. There's a few too many coincidences, so I think it's best if you just start talkin'. Unless you have something to say, lil bit?"

"Not a thing," True shook her head. It was Rhianna's secret, so she wasn't about to give it up. Had her cousin been reading her thoughts she would know that True honestly believed it would be in the other girl's best interest to just tell them, because she was relatively sure Logan wasn't bluffing.

Logan pinned the blond girl before him with a pointed glare, "You try any of your hoo doo in my head and I promise you won't be able to sit for a month of Sundays."

As Logan reached for the girl, she tried to dance away. "You can't do this. You hold absolutely no authority over me."

He caught her easily and moved to take a seat on the bed.

"You can't beat me for refusing to say I am someone that I'm not!"

The big man just sat down and pulled the protesting girl across his lap, bottom end up.

"You are a raving lunatic! "

Not offering a verbal response, Logan made a show of positioning her carefully and securing her in place with his left arm.

"Logan! Get your grubby paws off me you insufferable, overbearing swine!" In her anger and apprehension over what he was doing, Rhianna forgot herself. "Ta'iu fer oainjeragh!"

Logan grinned, he'd never understood a word of it, but years of interaction with the green-eyed telepath had taught him that if he got her riled enough she'd start cussing him out in that language that she and True spoke. "Now what would Connal say to your usin' words like that?"

"He would say I was well within my rights, considering the way that you are manhandling me, you lousy Canuck," she answered through gritted teeth, knowing that he'd won. "Okay, it's me. Let me up."

"Oh, I don't think so, Blondie," Logan replied with a chuckle, smacking the palm of his hand down firmly on her upturned backside. "Remember what I said I'd do if you healed True again after a punishment?"

"Ow! Logan you can't OUCH! Damn it, Logan that hurts!"

"That means I'm doin' it right," he said bringing his hand crashing down several more times as the girl across his lap writhed and wiggled in attempts to get away. These were far from the warning swats that Erik had dealt out and it had been a very long time since she had been on the receiving end of an honest to God spanking. Rhianna really had forgotten how miserably this hurt and as the burn started building in her backside, she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Now, you and me need to get a few things straight," he told her, smelling the tears that now coursed down her cheeks, but not slowing the barrage of swats. Well aware that the individual over his lap was in the body of a ten-year-old, he was cautious to temper his strength accordingly. "When True earns herself a spanking, it defeats the purpose if you go healin' her right after. The pain serves as a reminder to do right." He brought his heavy hand down on her sit spot five times. "Just like this is going to serve as a reminder to you. Now are you ready to talk and be civil or do we need to continue this discussion?"

Rhianna sniffed and nodded. Logan gently lifted her up and set her on his lap, pulling her head to his chest when she didn't automatically seek the comfort he knew she needed. "Always so damn stubborn," he muttered running his fingers through her long curls, still amazed that this little bitty girl was somehow the woman that he had seen grow to maturity and then age to an elderly matron.

"Since Rhianna's not exactly up for talking just now, why don't you fill us in on how this came about, lil bit," Victor suggested.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Charles looked speculatively at his friend as he pulled out from the airport.

"So, how did things go while I was gone?"

"We spoke yesterday, Charles. It isn't like you were gone for a week. It's only been a day."

"And our new instructors have settled in?"

"It appears so. They were anxious to run a training session right away, to assess everyone's abilities."

"Very good," Charles nodded. "And how did things go with the girls, yesterday?"

"They are alive, if that's what you are asking."

"That is not what I'm asking, my friend and you know that." Charles was using every ounce of restraint not to glean the details from Erik's mind. Something was bothering his friend and the other man was being less than forthcoming.

With a heavy sigh, Erik recounted the events of the previous day. Charles had to turn his head and look out the window when Erik shared his encounter with Dawn. It wasn't funny. It really wasn't, but Charles could not help but see the humor in the fact that the young telepath had bested the formidable metal wielder. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from any outward sign of mirth and paused to take himself in hand before continuing.

"And this sudden change of heart did not strike you as odd? Even after I had agreed that a physical chastisement was suitable?"

Erik's jaw clenched. He didn't need to be a telepath to know that his friend was mocking him for his moment of weakness. Which was frustrating because Charles was the one that always said they needed to take careful consideration of the children's mental and emotional states.

"You misunderstand me," Charles said gently. "I think the girl might have manipulated you, Erik."

"You mean-"

"Yes. May I?" Charles indicated Erik's head with two fingers and then pointed to his own temple.

His lips tightening, Erik gave a curt nod.

Charles put his fingers to his temples and viewed Erik's memory from the previous day. With a heavy sigh he nodded his head. "Yes, I am afraid you have been, well let's just say 'telepathically played,'" Charles stated.

"Why that little -"

"Erik as misguided and wrong as her actions were, she is still a child. She certainly needs to face the consequence for this, but-"

"Oh she will definitely be facing the consequences!" Erik broke in furiously. "The child won't be able to sit for a week when I'm finished with her. I cannot believe that she did this!"

"Erik -"

"No, Charles. She more than has this coming."

"Once again, I agree a spanking is in order, but as I said before, she is not True. True was around in a time when harsh physical discipline was the norm and Mrs. McGowan showed me in her memories that such extremes are often necessary for True. Dawn on the other hand is a ten-year-old girl that might have never faced physical discipline before."

"Well, she is about to become very familiar with it!"

"Erik!"

"I promise I will not do irreparable damage either physical or psychological to your protégé, Charles, but the child must be made to understand that this kind of breach is completely intolerable."

"Agreed, and I do trust you, my friend. I know you would never truly harm any of the children."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"Me? Why me?" True whined, not at all pleased that the attention was now focused on her.

"Cause if you don't I'll give you just what I gave your cousin here and I don't care that Vic just let you have it."

True gulped and looked from Victor to Logan and back to Victor. "Uh uh. If I start talking I'm going to incriminate myself so I want to plead the fifth!"

Victor laid down one almighty smack on her backside which immediately loosened her tongue. "Rhianna was dying and I didn't want to lose any more family so I worked out a deal with some friends. I injected her with a serum that de-aged her."

"You did this?"

True gave a half smile. "No the serum did."

"And you got this serum from?"

"A psychotic but brilliant mad scientist who gets off on experimenting on mutants and human's alike," Rhianna grumbled but at True's outraged look quickly added. "But it did save my life and True did get us out of there before he could proceed with his experimentation. She trashed the lab and destroyed the research including all the genetic samples he had of me, her, and who knows how many other mutants. True definitely set him back years, and in doing so did the world a favor."

"Yeah, see, so it's really kinda like I'm a hero."

"A hero with a price on your head!" Logan exclaimed, "What happens if this psycho finds you?"

"I thought you said you worked out a deal with friends," Victor stated.

"Did I say friends? More acquaintances, really," True corrected. At Victor's stern look she sighed heavily. "Look, I had to infiltrate their organization to get my hands on the serum, and Essex needed certain things to complete the serum. I had to do some work for him and hang with his goons for awhile."

"And you agreed with all of this?" Victor demanded heatedly, glaring at Rhianna.

"Oh, no, I was completely surprised to wake up this way. I knew she was in with a bad crowd, but I had no idea..."Rhianna's voice tapered off. She didn't want to make things worse for her cousin.

"How long?" Victor demanded.

"Huh?"

"How long were you working for this psychotic bastard, doing who knows what, putting yourself in danger for the hope of a serum that might have never even worked?!"

"It DID work!" True yelled petulantly.

"HOW LONG?" Victor roared.

True's blue eyes grew huge. "Few years," she whispered.

Victor growled. Not figuratively, but a terrifying animal growl from deep in within his chest. He just looked at True unblinking as if he couldn't decide whether to kill her quickly or turn her back over his knee for a much longer and more painful discussion than earlier.

"She did it for me Victor," Rhianna finally said quietly, "She's lost so much, you and Logan of all people can understand that."

"And what were you doing while she was out risking her neck with this madman?"

"Failing miserably," she replied honestly with a heavy sigh. "Which is why I came here. That and a dream I had."

"Yeah, we heard about that from, Erik," Logan replied. "So jumping forward in this little story of yours, once you were here, why the big lie about who you are?"

True and Rhianna shared a guilty look. "Well," Rhianna started, taking a deep breath, "When True woke up, she didn't know these people, though they knew her. She was playing it safe. Then when I woke up, I was disoriented and, well, kind of went along with it. Then, we just weren't sure how the whole thing would be received and we didn't want everyone to freak out so we just kept up the ruse."

"Bullshit!" both men stated simultaneously.

Logan, gave Rhianna a squeeze, "Unless you want more of what you just got, darlin', I suggest you try the truth."

Rhianna glared up at the man whose lap she now occupied, trying to move off of it.

"Naw, I think I'll just keep you close for now," he stated, tightening his arms.

"This is why! I might be in a child's body, but I'm over a hundred years old and unlike True, I did grow up."

"Hey!" True exclaimed, feeling as if she'd just been slighted.

"I can't stay here and be treated as if I'm a child, because I'm not. So I've been maneuvering things into place for our departure."

"And just how do you think you two are going to do on your own?" Logan demanded.

"We will be just fine. We know how to take care of ourselves."

"Yeah 'cause you did such a stellar job with True on your own before! Your both bein' kids is gonna make that so much better! You plannin' to run around with lil bit's low life friends? Or maybe letting their leader get his hands on you to get his revenge? Damn it!" Victor kicked the trash can clear across the room in anger. He took a few moments to calm himself. "Lil bit will be staying here, with us, cause that's the best thing for her and you know it." He squatted down so he was eye level with Rhianna. "And as much as you don't like it, you are a child now. So you are going to stay as well even if I have to handcuff you to Jimmy!"

Rhianna's eyes narrowed and she offered the large blond-haired mutant a scathing glare. It had been a very long time since someone had spoken to her that way. She wanted to inform him of exactly what he could do with his mandates and ultimatums, but sitting on Logan's lap with her backside still on fire, she was disinclined to voice her opinions or argue the point further. Let the man believe what he wanted, but ultimately she would do as she pleased.

Smelling the defiance radiating off the child, Victor's eyes darkened. "Don't test me on this, little girl," he warned before turning to True. "And that goes for you too, lil bit."

True didn't know how to react. On the one hand she quite liked the idea of staying with Victor at the mansion. As much as she hated it, she knew she needed someone to keep her from going off the rails. This last idea to get the serum was proof of that. On the other hand, she knew Rhianna didn't want to stay. If push came to shove she knew would go with Rhianna if she left. They were family and family sticks together.

"Yes sir." True replied, surprising everyone in the room. It wasn't like her to just let things go without an argument.

Victor and Logan shared a look, knowing that such easy acquiescence was not necessarily a good thing. Still, it was probably better to take it at face value and just be prepared for whatever the girls tried to pull.

Rhianna had to swallow hard at the thoughts that went through her cousin's mind as guilt bubbled under the surface of her consciousness. Victor's words had been more convicting than she'd let on and she felt her responsibility for True's decline keenly. Her cousin had always responded well to Victor, and if even True was seeing the potential need for his guidance right now it might be time to face the facts. Her being alive did not really change things so very much...True needed to be here with these people. Now Rhianna was torn, conflicted over which path she should take. This would definitely take some thought and soul-searching. Before she could give it much consideration, there was a furious summons from downstairs.

"Dawn Müller!" Erik's obviously irate voice carried easily up the stairs.

"Uh-oh, I think he found out. You are so F-ah screwed," True voiced with a shake of her head.

"Keck!" Rhianna said, her face losing color.

"What exactly did you do?" Logan wanted to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Complete and utter silence reigned in Charles Xavier's office. Victor had informed Erik that there was an even more pressing matter than the girl's mental manipulation to be discussed and the four men and two girls had settled in the Professor's sanctum. Once again they had shared their tale as well as the truth of Rhianna's identity and her healing ability. One could have heard the flutter of a butterfly's wings in the absolutely stillness that followed the retelling.

Charles finally spoke, "But I don't understand, why you didn't just tell us from the beginning rather than perpetrate this grand scale deception, a deception that could have proved dangerous in its own right. Rhianna, we have no idea what side effects this process might have caused. You should be under medical surveillance. True," he turned to the blue-eyed girl, "this Essex sounds unscrupulous and cruel and will undoubtedly want revenge. How can we protect you if you are not honest with us?" The telepath shook his head sadly. "I fear Erik is right. I have a tendency to be far too lenient. I assure you both that shall be changing right here and now."

"I think you might possibly have missed a key element of this discussion," Rhianna stated calmly, almost haughtily. "I am not a ten-year-old girl. I am old enough to be your grandmother, Professor Xavier, and I have no intention of living here as a child under your authority. Now that you know who I am, I expect you to treat me accordingly."

"Actually, my dear I think we both know that isn't quite true. You have the memories and knowledge of your adult self but you have the emotions, impulses, and even reasoning of a child. The de-aging process has dramatically affected your powers and as a result you have almost constant headaches because you are continuously overreaching what your current physical body can handle. Not to mention your inner turmoil over suddenly finding yourself a child again and reconciling that with the ageing adult that you were. You need help and guidance every bit as much as your cousin and indeed, you shall receive it."

Rhianna paled and offered the Professor a glare. Not only had Charles gotten past her shields, but he'd done so without her noticing. She slammed them back into place, concerned over how much the adult telepath had read and angry with herself for the slip up.

"And if that's not plain enough for you, Blondie, try this," Logan added, "Looks like a kid, sounds like a kid, acts like a kid - gets treated like a kid."

True had been standing by Victor, her anger slowly building. They were acting like she was some kind of dimwit. Did they really think she was such an amateur? "You don't got to worry about Essex and his goons. I took care of them! Seriously do you think I'd get tied up with those morons and not know how to handle myself? That I wouldn't cover my tracks? Jesus fucking Christ!" Suddenly everything not nailed down lifted into the air and would have been thrown at the far wall were it not for Charles's timely intervention.

"That is enough, young lady!" He admonished as he used his abilities to freeze True. The young professor carefully directed her to set everything back down and waited until Victor had a hold on True before releasing her.

For his part, Victor laid down one extremely hard swat to her backside. "You are gonna cut the language and settle down, now!"

True glared first at Charles and then at Victor, doing her best to hold back the tears. "I can't believe you all think I'd leave anything to chance and put Rhianna in danger like that!"

"It's not only Rhianna we're worried about it! You've always been reckless with your own life. Did you make sure they couldn't come after you?"

True's guilty look told them she didn't think that far ahead.

"And that, my dear, is why you need guidance and supervision," Charles stated matter-of-factly. "With your training and abilities you are certainly a formidable warrior, but you do not think ahead. As your little tantrum here shows," he gave her a disapproving look, "you are quick tempered and have a tendency to dive head long into trouble. You have grown increasingly reckless over the past years and as I've become quite fond of you in the short time you have been here, that is going to stop. Now I for one am extremely disappointed in the degree of deception the two of you employed. Ultimately, your childish endeavors could have put you at risk, and unnecessarily endangering yourselves will not be tolerated so let us just add that to the list of rules for you. Erik, do you have anything to add?"

He turned to his friend who had been standing quietly the entire time with his arms crossed and an icy look in his stern gray eyes. Erik had listened to the entire tale his stomach turning at how close they had come to losing the two incredible little mutants, these precious little girls before him. What they did not know was that he was familiar with the name Essex and knew him to be every bit as sick and perverse as Shaw. As he listened to the children's arguments his ire grew. They honestly believed they were perfectly capable of caring for themselves, of protecting themselves from evil that had decimated hundreds of lives. True seemed to think herself invincible and Rhianna refused to admit she was a child with the limitations of one. Well, they would soon be learning otherwise.

"Only that these two have completely taken leave of their senses if they think they are leaving this house." Erik crossed over to True, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to hold his gaze. "You are so far in over your head and you do not even realize it. Essex has destroyed the lives of mutants far more powerful than you and you are so arrogant to think he won't find you? Or that you can take him if he does?"

True yanked her chin free. "You don't know shit about me! I've been taking care of myself for a long time and dealt with some real asshole badasses and I'm still alive. You haven't even seen what I can really do so don't be thinking I can't protect myself or Rhianna!"

Rhianna winced as the vituperative words spilled from her cousin 's mouth. Had she been closer she would have restrained the other girl, but with her current headache and diminished mental abilities she was powerless to intervene.

Unfortunately for True, the massive mutant at her side did not have the same spatial constraint. Victor snatched the girl up holding her at eye level, his fangs bared and a low growl emanating from deep within his chest as he gave her a little shake. He had been patient, he really had, but this CUB had just stomped on his very last nerve. His every instinct was to protect her and demand her obedience. To this point he'd held his feral nature at bay, but she was pushing him to his limits. "Well, I DO know what you're capable of and guess what? You meet someone like me in a dark alley and you're done. You ain't the only one with abilities little girl and you ain't invincible. I've had it with the disrespect and I swear to God the next cuss word outta your mouth is gonna end with you bare-assed over my knee. Capiche?"

True gulped. It had been a long time since Victor had 'gone feral' on her and she'd forgotten just how truly frightening it was.

"Yes sir."

She wiggled a little, hoping he'd put her down, which he did after angrily staring at her for a full minute. He smacked her rear twice and turned her to face Erik.

"Apologize."

True swallowed a sigh knowing that it would piss Victor off if she let it slip free. "I'm sorry Erik. "

Erik nodded, glad that Victor had nipped her attitude in the bud before he'd had to as he had bigger fish to fry. He turned to Rhianna. "As for you, you need to accept your change in circumstance. As Charles has pointed out, you are now very much a child and you most certainly will accept our authority. This shall be quite evident as we discuss your poor choices from yesterday, now go to your room."

"I won't let you do what you have planned," Rhianna stated quietly but resolutely.

Erik's eyebrows shot up at her insolence and both Logan and Victor growled, but Charles beat the others to a verbal response. "You most certainly will, young lady, or I will make you do so and don't you think for one moment that I cannot or will not. Now march yourself right up to your bedroom and wait for Erik."

Shocked at Charles' sternness as well as his threat, Rhianna was quick to comply, though not quick enough to avoid the swat Erik planted on her rear end to get her moving.

"Now gentleman, if you will excuse us, I believe True and I are due for a discussion about the importance of honesty," Charles stated politely giving True a look that let her know that she was NOT dismissed.

On no we aren't!" True said and took several steps towards the door before her body was frozen in place once again. Logan picked her up and placed her next to Charles so he could grab a hold of her if he needed to.

"Make sure you give it to her good," he said before joining his brother at the door.

"Just watch the teeth. Lil bit likes to bite!"

Charles waited until the door closed before releasing his hold on her. "Will you stop doing that!" True growled and took a step away.

"I'll stop doing that when you start doing as you are told. Now you are clearly aware why you are to be punished so we will forego any more conversation." He stood and led her over to an armless chair he had across the room. Taking a seat, he instructed her to take her pants down.

"No."

"Now or I can make you," he said pointing to his head.

"You really need to stop mind fucking people!" True grumbled but did as instructed.

"That bit of language just lost you any protection," He informed her calmly as he pulled her over his lap and pulled her panties down to her knees. Mindful of Victor's warning he added "And if you bite me, I will find a hairbrush to paddle you with."

True tried to find a comfortable position but the way Charles had her over his knees, butt in the air and her head hanging almost to the flood, made that impossible. At least it was Charles punishing her. The man couldn't possibly have as much strength as the others. She found out just how wrong she was when the first swat landed.

"Holy shit!" She cried out, completely taken off guard by the pain.

Charles continued to smack the backside over his lap. "I have had it with your foul language. When we are through here I will be washing that dirty mouth out." He spanked her until her bottom and thighs were red and radiating heat. He gave her only a few minutes to calm before replacing her clothes and leading her to the small bathroom attached to his study.

"Open." He said after he lathered up a bar of soap. Too exhausted and sore to fight True did as instructed. Charles left the soap in her mouth for five minutes before allowing her to rinse. He then gathered the child into his arms for the comfort and reassurance that she needed. "You need to understand that you are very precious, not for what you can do, but for who you are. We correct you because in the short time you have been here you have managed to capture our hearts and we care about you very much."

True threw her arms around Charles, letting her tears soak his shirt. Once she had calmed herself she pulled away, "Yeah," she sniffed, "Well, I might be able to do with a bit less caring," she stated meaningfully rubbing her rear.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Rhianna stood by the window, looking out and wondering how it had come to this. After over a hundred years of life, one would think she would be well past worrying over a spanking, and yet here she was, having been spanked once today and facing another. She felt as if there was a butterfly migration in her midsection. Her palms were sweaty. When she looked over at the mirror, Rhianna was shocked by what she saw - a frightened little girl.

There was not much time to ponder the situation. All too soon the tall Polish native entered, closing the door behind himself and standing military style with his hands behind his back. Erik pinned the obviously nervous child with an accusatory look, "You went into my mind and manipulated me - twice! One of those times you influenced my will."

"One might say it was self-defense," Rhianna answered evenly, though she felt anything but calm.

"One might want to be very careful what she says lest she earn herself even more punishment," Erik snapped back. "Now, had you accepted your punishment before you would have received a spanking with the flat of my hand over your clothing. Your second offense, however, was much worse than your first and now it seems we must deal with your deception as well. On the way home from the airport, Charles had dissuaded me from using my belt as he does not find that appropriate for younger children, especially girls. He made an exception for True due to her unique history. A history we now know that you share."

Rhianna couldn't help but wince at the implication. Her eyes went immediately to the leather belt at the man's waist. Not nearly as wide or thick as Chris's had been, but intimidating none the less.

Erik had to curb a grin. She was worried. Good! The brat had better think twice about going into his mind against his will again. "However, I believe I will follow through with my original plan." He brought his hand from behind his back and revealed a large wooden back hairbrush. "I believe this will be sufficient to get my point across, and since we are talking about two separate offenses, there will be two separate spankings. One right now and one tomorrow before bedtime. I have decided to be generous, and not add a third but deal with your deception during the two other paddlings. No need to thank me."

Rhianna just stood, eyes fixed on the brush as she processed his words. Not one, but two.

Moving to catch a hold of her wrist, Erik pulled the speechless girl with him to the edge of the bed and took a seat. He reached for the clasp of her bright colored cotton pants, which brought an instant objection from Rhianna.

"Had you submitted to your punishment yesterday, then this would have been over your trousers, not so today."

Rhianna blushed. "But you know who I am now," she objected. "This is completely inappropriate."

Erik's eyebrows came together in irritation. This was precisely why he had decided to stick with his original plan and give the girl a paddling over his knee. "You, young lady, need to accept the fact that you are now a child. A child in my care. This is not inappropriate because I am correcting you much as I might my own daughter had she behaved as atrociously as you have."

With this he pulled her pants down below her knees and positioned her across his lap before yanking down her panties as well. He then brought the hairbrush down right in the middle of her exposed backside. Rhianna yelped and had no time to recover before the second swat fell just below the first. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but at the same time knew her efforts were futile. Logan's spanking earlier had truly hurt, but she was suddenly aware that, given his mutant strength, he had been taking it easy on her. This was excruciating!

Erik delivered a thorough spanking, covering the top of her bottom all the way down to her thighs until they were crimson. He was cautious and there was no bruising, but the girl would feel this well into tomorrow morning at least. Finally, the paddling was finished with one final swat to Rhianna's tender thighs and Erik set the hairbrush aside to gently rub circles on the sobbing girl's back.

"I took no pleasure in that, Słodyczko, but I will not tolerate deceit, manipulation, nor misuse of your powers," he said bringing her clothing gently up and then standing her between his legs. "And just in case Logan did not make it perfectly clear earlier, you will NOT heal True after she's been disciplined."

He looked into her tear filled eyes and his heart constricted. Erik had grudgingly admitted, at least to himself, that he had developed an attachment, even affection, for Charles and the other young people here at the mansion. When he looked into the tiny faces of the two girls now in his care, however, he felt something that he had never really experienced before, something he could not really define.

The metal wielder opened his arms and she slowly leaned into the man, reluctant to accept the comfort that the child she was so desperately craved. Erik wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her onto his lap, running one hand softly through her long blond curls. Unable to resist, she laid her head on his chest. When she finally calmed sufficiently, he spoke. "I am rescinding your room restriction as that was your idea and not mine. I think you will benefit greatly from training sessions as well as interactions with the others here. Right now, however, you will go to Hank's lab and share everything you know about this de-aging process that you went through as well as any changes in your powers. You will also cease pushing yourself to the brink of illness by excessive use of your powers. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

"Excuse me?"

She gave him a baffled look, not comprehending her error, then blushed as she realized what he was looking for. Though she hated herself for giving in there was no way she was going to earn any more unwanted attention for her poor posterior.

"Yes, sir'" she amended.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Rhianna entered Hank's lab with a little knock to make him aware of her presence. "Hank?"

"Ah, Dawn, er ah, I guess it's Rhianna."

"Charles explained everything to you."

"Yes, but I have a few questions." He motioned her to sit down. She did so but winced and then blushed as comprehension dawned in Hank's blue eyes. "So I take it Erik-"

"Yes," she interrupted not really caring to hear it stated out loud.

"Because of your deception?"

"Well, and because I mentally manipulated him yesterday. He was going to do it then because of covering for True, but I changed his mind."

"I see. And how did you feel afterward?"

"RELIEVED to be quite honest!" Rhianna snapped. "I'm over a hundred years old, Hank, I don't really think I should be subject to that kind of discipline."

"No, you misunderstood. I mean after that use of your powers. You had a headache at dinner last night, did you not?"

"Oh, yes, a killer one."

"But as an adult, such use caused no negative repercussion?"

"No, it did not."

"How about when you were a child the first time?"

"I wasn't a projecting telepath until after puberty, which was delayed due to the growth inhibitor. I wasn't proficient until my mid-twenties, and I guess there were some headaches while I was learning," she stated thoughtfully. She shifted uncomfortably.

"You can stand if you'd be more comfortable," Hank offered kindly, "Or I think I might have a pillow," he looked toward a cot in the corner where he sometimes crashed after a late-nighter.

"I'll stand, thanks," Rhianna said her lips twitching. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hank looked surprised. "Sure."

"Why don't you ask Raven out?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's obvious that you like her, and that she is really into you, so I don't exactly understand your hesitation."

Hank blushed. "Ah, well, she's the Professor's little sister for one, and well, I ah - you really think she's into me?"

"Seriously? I thought you had heightened senses. Besides, she takes every opportunity to touch you. I am pretty sure that she's come onto you pretty strong before, Hank."

"Yes, but that could very well be, well, I don't know exactly..."

"Doc, trust me. Just ask her out."

"I have other concerns," he stated quietly, unable to believe that he was discussing this with the child in front of him.

Rhianna's brow furrowed a look of confusion on her face, replaced quickly by one of understanding.

"You are worried about your Beast," she said softly, it wasn't even a question. "Hank, you are one of the most controlled people I have ever met. Charles is right, you have to stop struggling against the Beast and come to a peaceful coexistence. He's part of you, and not a bad part at all."

"I won't put Raven at risk."

Rhianna looked at the young scientist with admiration. "You should talk to Victor or Logan. They would have some insight on your more feral side."

"Perhaps I will do that, but this examination is supposed to be about you. Now, I need to collect some samples. I have your DNA from before you were transformed. I want to see if the cellular structure has been altered."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Rhianna flopped onto the end of True's bed with a heavy sigh. She had spent three or more hours in Hank's lab answering questions and discussing her mutation and the de-ageing process. To be honest, it was mentally stimulating to openly converse about an intellectual topic with someone like that. It had been years, and when she finally left the lab, with an injunction from the doctor to get some rest, she had to smile. She had solidified a friendship today, and it felt good. That did not, however, erase the morning's events.

"Well this didn't quite work out like we had hoped."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"How did it go with Charles?"

"Just fucking look and get it over with," True grumbled with an eye role.

Rhianna read her cousin and cringed. "Wow! I would not have thought he had it in him."

"No shit! How about you?"

"Erik was extremely unhappy."

"Uh, duh! You get the belt?"

"No, the hairbrush, bare, and I'm to get another dose before bed tomorrow."

"I'd rather got the belt and got it over with. Beats waiting to get your ass handed to you again." True carefully rolled over onto her back. "Word of advice, burn the skirt."

"I'm still planning on wearing it once I'm out from under their thumb," Rhianna stated petulantly, noting the surprise in her cousin's face at her childish response.

"You're still planning on leaving?" True didn't know what the feeling she felt run through her stomach was but she didn't like it. "You realize having two ferals in the house is gonna make they kinda of impossible."

"They will take off for a weekend or something sometime. You know how they are. We've lived with them enough times. As far as leaving," Rhianna paused. She hadn't had enough time to think things through. "True, I don't know. I mean, I think you are supposed to be here, but I don't know about me. I don't want to mess things up."

"What if you're supposed to stay? Vin always said everything happens for a reason. What if you were supposed to become a kid again?" She gave a small sigh. "I don't know if I can stay here without you," the blue-eyed girl whispered.

Rhianna reached over to give her cousin a hug. "I love you Ennoilid, and I don't ever want to leave you, but I don't know what's right here. My mind's all a jumble. Maybe if I could just leave for a little while, to figure things out." She sighed. This really was too much for her ten-year-old brain and the limitation bothered her. She knew that part of her wanted to leave because she did not want to be subject to rules and discipline again and although a piece of her insisted that this was because of her actual age and experience, deep down she knew that it was pure childish rebellion. Of course that wasn't the only reason she wanted to leave.

"I really would like to get some things from our place, and get access to some of the accounts. I don't like being without resources. Wouldn't it be nice to have your bike? I think I'm going to need one too because something tells me I won't be able to see over the dash of the Mercedes."

"Nah you're a short little shit now! What are you gonna do without your precious Mercedes?" True teased. "I guess it makes sense to set up a back-up plan and I do miss my bike." She'd souped it up so it was much faster than it was supposed to be. It was exhilarating to race down a road, wind in her hair. Of course if Victor or Logan caught wind of her not wearing a helmet there would be hell to pay. She'd have to be sure to grab it.

"I'm no shorter than you, thank you very much! I will miss the Mercedes," she agreed wistfully. "But I'm kind of excited about getting a motorcycle. To be honest I always wanted one, but it seemed laughable at my age. Will you fix mine so that it will keep up with yours?" Rhianna would have been mortified had she known exactly how much she sounded like a ten-year-old at that moment.

True laughed at Rhianna's childlike excitement. "Of course! I need someone to ride with that is just as crazy as me! Less you're still gonna be an old lady inside a kid's body."

"It sounds creepy when you say it that way," Rhianna laughed. "So, you are okay if I leave, just for a while? To get things straight in my head and pick up some of our things?" She asked tentatively. "I promise I will be back."

If you're going, then I'm going too. The big guys always say it ain't safe for a kid to be off alone so we'll go together. Safety in numbers and all that shit."

Rhianna wasn't sure that was the best idea and she felt guilty about the fact that there would be big trouble for both of them if they followed through with their plan. For the moment though, she pushed all that from her mind.

"Lught-thie rieau (family forever)," the telepath answered with a grin.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"So, big day for everyone!" Alex stated jovially as he took his seat at the table, eying the two girls with a smirk. "Turns out both of the Bobbsey Twins are like, ancient!"

"You do realize that in the books you keep referring to, one of the twins is male, right?" Rhianna asked irritably.

"Grumpy, huh? So what did the good twin do to end up sitting so uncomfortably?" Alex shot back.

"Hey why am I the bad twin?" True piped up but was completely ignored.

"I would be more than happy to show you," Rhianna answered Alex's taunt in a surgery sweet tone that was in no way reflected in her eyes. " That is if you don't mind showing up to the movie theater stark

naked."

"As humorous as that might be, I think we discussed limiting the use of your powers to those that do not bring on migraine headaches," Hank said, placing a full plate of food in front of Rhianna.

"Hank, what are you doing?" The blond girl asked looking from the tall young scientist to the very full plate in front of her.

"Your blood work indicates that you are malnourished, possibly a side effect of the de-ageing process or perhaps overuse of your powers. Regardless, I am going to be monitoring your food intake until you are back within normal range," he answered.

Her eyes narrowed to a glare. "Traitor," she growled.

"I want to see you healthy," he answered simply, giving her a smile and a look that was only too easy for the telepath to read. He too had felt the kinship from this afternoon, and somehow this seemed to bring out a certain protectiveness which resulted in his confidant even directive demeanor.

"I cannot possibly eat all of this," Rhianna complained.

"Then eat an equal portion of each food group consuming as much as you are able," Hank replied equitably. "Oh, and," he set a full glass of milk in front of her. "I want you to drink at least half of that."

"Hank, I HATE milk!"

"I will work on building alternatives into your diet, but for now this is the most expedient way to provide the combination of nutrients you need."

True giggled. This was priceless!

Just then a large portion of broccoli was heaped onto her plate, "You could use some more greens, too, lil bit," Victor stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah, Vic, ya know I can't stand that shit! OW!"

Her outburst had been followed by a solid swat to her thigh from the massive mutant and the look in his eye let her know that he was not planning on taking anymore attitude from her today.

This time it was Alex's turn to chuckle.

"Alex, you seem to have forgotten vegetables as well. Do you also need help dishing your plate?" Erik queried suggestively.

With a sigh, Alex reached for the broccoli, wrinkling his nose at he put a spoonful on his plate.

Charles smiled at the little family drama, allowing a feeling of contentment to wash over him. "So, Hank? What else did you find out about Rhianna's predicament?"

"Not a great deal, yet," the scientist replied, taking a seat and dishing his own food. "Her abilities have greatly diminished from her adult state. I have recommended that she limit her telepathy to mostly receiving, with possibly some mild projection of a conversational type. She should stop anytime she starts to develop a headache."

"Hello," Rhianna said, somewhat frustrated a being discussed like this at the dinner table, "Sitting right here."

Charles smiled, "Yes, perhaps we should save the rest of your information for after dinner." He turned a stern look on Rhianna, "I shall be monitoring your power usage, young lady, so you will mind Hank's instructions."

She sighed heavily, desperately wanting to remind the other telepath once more that she was not a "young" lady. Erik gave her a pointed glare and she realized almost immediately what he was expecting. Wanting to growl, she shifted in her seat, still very much able to feel the burn in her backside and decided not to risk further confrontation tonight.

"Yes, sir."

True couldn't help herself. "Yeah Rhi. Don't power surge and blow a circuit!"

"True I would like see you in my lab after dinner. I have a few tests I want to run and I want to take some X-rays to see if I can get a better idea on where the growth inhibitor is located."

"Nope. Not gonna happen. If you think..." A hand closed over her mouth.

"She'll be there." Vic said and turned to look at True. "Finish eating."

True wanted to argue but a raised eyebrow had her sighing. "Fine." A smack to her leg had her adding a quick, "Yes sir".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"I must say, I think the girls have settled in marvelously the past week and a half," Charles said, taking a sip of his tea and looking towards the school's other instructors who were meeting for what might pass as a staff meeting.

"Ya, shouldn't a gone and said that, Chuck," Logan said with a shake of his head. "Now trouble's sure to start."

Victor snorted, "Trouble was gonna start one way or another."

"Exactly, what do you gentleman mean?" Eric demanded tersely.

"You've met the two little hellions. You didn't really think that come to Jesus a few days back was gonna be the end of it?" Logan queried with an incredulous shake of his head.

"I have been monitoring their public minds, and although I'm aware that Rhianna has a substantial shield and even True is able to hide much, I do not believe they have progressed with plans to leave the mansion."

"Don't underestimate them, Professor," Victor advised. "Not really talkin' about them jumpin' ship, though. Now that they're settled in, lil' bit's bound to start showin' her true colors," he smirked at his own play on words.

"Well, we shall be sure to be prepared," Eric stated definitively.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

A loud shrill scream rent the air, causing everyone not already awake to scramble out of bed and run towards the sound, which happened to be coming from Alex's room. Erik reached the room first and was stunned when he saw the room was covered in spider webs. Alex was trapped on his bed, the webs so thick that he couldn't move, and There were several large spiders sitting right at eye level. Erik headed to the bed to get rid of them and help Alex but True hurried into the room.

"Don't hurt them! It's not their fault big bad Alex is a sissy afraid of a few innocent spiders!" She giggled and called to the spiders. They carefully crawled up into her hand. "I'll go put them outside."

Victor grabbed her arm as she crossed the threshold. "Think I'll go with you. Don't want you wandering off."

Damn Victor for knowing her so well! They released the spiders and were back in Alex's room within minutes. Erik just released the last web as they returned and Alex made a bee line for True.

"You little brat! I'm gonna kill you!"

True was ready to fight but Victor stepped in front of her. "Settle down there ace. She only a little girl." He knew Alex could never best True in a fight, but he didn't advocate guys hitting girls especially when they were almost full grown and knew better.

"And she's not gonna make it to her next birthday!" Alex lunged for her again but Erik managed to grab him.

"Enough!" Erik growled in his ear, causing Alex to immediately relax.

"Yeah, enough you big baby! It was just a few spiders!" True yelped when Victors big hand cuffed her ear. She looked up at him and scowled. "You keep doing that and your gonna scramble my brains!"

Victor crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Even though I'm sure I know the answer to this, I'm going to ask anyway to be fair. "Did you do this to Alex and his room?"

"No." True answered honestly. She didn't do anything, the spiders did. At Victors raised eyebrow she sighed but quickly said "No sir." It galled her to do it in front of Alex and Erik but she wasn't about to push Victors buttons now.

"Let me ask again. Did you tell the spiders to come do this to Alex?"

Damn. "Yes sir."

"Even though you knew he was afraid of them?"

"Uh, yeah! That's what makes it funny!"

That took Victor to the end of his patience. He grabbed True's ear and looked at Erik, who still had his arm around a rather pale Alex. "You take care of yours and I'll take care of mine?"

Erik met the feral mutant's eyes and held his gaze for several moments before giving a nod, "Agreed."

With a swat to get her moving, Victor pulled True down the hall and to her room, not caring that everyone was watching. Served the girl right to have some embarrassment especially after she embarrassed Alex so spectacularly. Once in her room he pushed her over to her bed indicating she should sit down. "What possessed you to do that to Alex?"

"It was a joke! Sheesh!"

"A joke makes everyone laugh. No one was laughing but you."

True was starting to feel a little guilty but wasn't about to admit it. "He picks on Hank all of the time trying to hurt his feelings. He deserved what he got!"

"Hank can handle himself. You did this just to embarrass him."

True couldn't argue that. "So?"

"So I thought we were past these type of things. Guess you really fell off the wagon while we were away." Victor grabbed the desk chair and placed in the middle of the floor. He took a seat and held his hand out to True. "Let's finish this up."

"Aw c'mon Victor! I was just messing around!"

"Now True."

True cringed when Victor used her name instead of "lil bit," as it always meant she was in big trouble. She slowly got up and stood at his knee.

Victor wasn't really angry by the prank per se. It was a little mean to do but didn't really harm anyone beyond a little embarrassment. What bothered him was True's reaction to it. There wasn't an ounce of remorse and it was like she truly enjoyed hurting Alex's feelings. That was not something he would allow to continue. He flipped her over his knee and held her in place. "This behavior is gonna stop. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She was relieved he let her keep her pajama bottoms up but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt!

Victor spanked hard and fast, barely giving the girl time to breathe or cry out. When he was through he cradled True in his lap, rubbing her back until the tears stopped. When she was sufficiently calm he put her on her feet. "You have an apology to make and a room to clean up. And you better figure out a way to make this up to Alex. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Go on. Alex is probably still in his room."

True walked slowly towards Alex's room, doing her best to look like she wasn't just spanked to tears. She saw him cleaning up some of the spider webs and cautiously stepped into the room.

"I'm supposed to do that."

Alex looked over his shoulder for a second the resumed cleaning. "Go away True."

"Can't. Victor said I had to clean up your room. I ain't about to disobey him."

Alex turned around to face her. Some of the anger drained away when he saw her disheveled hair and tear stained face. She was positively adorable! "Big guy gave it to you good huh?"

"Yeah." It took all she had to hold back her tears.

Alex shifted from foot to foot, slightly uncomfortable that the girl was still so emotional. He felt his remaining anger leave him when one lone tear rolled down her cheek, he hated to see chicks cry, even miniature ones. "Well I'm gonna go get breakfast."

"Ok. Um I'm supposed to do something to make up for what I did. I noticed you've been fiddling with that motorcycle in the garage. Want me to fix it for you?"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. I was already pretty good with fixing things. Victor and Logan taught me about cars and stuff. Now I can fix just about anything. I can show you how if you wanna learn."

Alex smiled. "Yeah sounds good. See you in the garage after breakfast, munchkin."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

True walked into Erik's study and dramatically threw herself onto the sofa with a loud sigh. Without even glancing up Erik said "Is there a problem?"

"I'm bored. Bored bored bored bored BORED!"

Now Erik's normal reply would be that some training sessions would be in order, causing the person saying they were bored to quickly retreat. True, on the other hand, loved to spar, and kept up with him no matter how hard he pushed. To be honest, he was much to tired to indulge her.

"This house is on several acres of land. I am sure you can find something to do outside."

"I've been all over this property so much I hear the animals that live here groan and say 'oh my god here she comes again' when they see me!"

"Then perhaps you should read a book."

"I said I didn't want to be bored not that I wanted die from boredom!" She flipped over onto her stomach and buried her head with a groan. When this didn't get Erik's attention, she got to her feet and went to his side. "Errriiik." She said in a sing song voice.

Erik looked over the top of the book he was reading. "Yes?"

True opened her baby blues wide. "Will you please, please, please take me exploring past the property line?"

Erik told himself that the look the adorable urchin before him was giving was not affecting him. "If I agree will you cease this dramatic display?"

True nodded. "Yes sir. I promise!"

"Then go get your boots on and grab a sweater."

Five minutes later Erik and True were walking through the woods. Well Erik was walking, True was more like skipping. As they walked in silence, Erik watched True's face as she absorb her surroundings. It was obvious that she was most comfortable when she was surrounded by nature and he found himself wondering about her life before she came to them.

Erik hadn't realized he stopped walking until he felt a little hand grab his. He stiffened at first, not used to physical contact before he loosely took the girls hand.

"Come on. The birds are telling me there's a really nice stream just past that turn over there."

Erik allowed himself to be lead, smiling at the look of contentment on the child's face. It was times like this that he noticed that just how young True was. When they reached the stream True knelt down and put her hand in the water, greeting the fish.

He'd never really seen her use her ability to speak with animals and he had to say it was a sight to behold. She sat sat on a flat rock and picked up a rabbit that had hopped up to her. "Look Erik! She gonna have babies soon!"

Erik joined her on the rock giving the rabbit little rub while looking at it's enlarged stomach. "I see that."

"Have you ever seen it? Something giving birth?"

"No I can't say that I have."

"It's amazing! There is something about watching it that reminds me of the cycle of life...Things are born, they grow old and die, then are born again." She looked at him. "Things get a little mixed up when you never age and know that everyone you love will die. Seeing life happen helps me remember that even though my loved ones have died or will die, it's ok to love the new people that come into my life. Know what I mean?"

Erik had difficulty swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yes. I believe I do."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"Lookie what I found!" True held up a pint of whiskey that was only down by a couple of fingers and flopped down onto the chair in Sean's bedroom. "Want some?"

Sean jumped up and looked over his shoulder, rather surprised. True didn't usually visit his room. "Put that away! You're going to get in trouble!"

"Relax. The parental types are busy." She smirked. "You gotta learn to live a little. Stop being such a pussy."

Sean had to admit that he always wanted to try whiskey, something to do with his Irish heritage no doubt. He'd had a drink or two of beer and the occasional sip of holiday cheer allowed at the children's table, but his dad's whiskey had always been off limits. He watched with big eyes as True opened the bottle and took a long swig. She'd been drinking with Essex's low life thugs so it went down smooth. With a giggle she held it out to him.

Sean knew he should be discouraging True from doing this but he was tired of being the boy scout. True's comment about his powers when she first arrived had really stung and he didn't want to appear weak in front of the girl. Besides part of him wanted to be bad, to show Alex he could be just as tough as him. Even at home, he'd always been the good son and he was sick of it! He hesitantly took the bottle and took a sip. The burn was awful! "That's good," he barely got out through his coughing.

True took another long drink and handed it back. "Next swallow won't be as bad."

They passed the pint back and forth, True taking progressively smaller drinks, well aware of her limit and not willing to chance the hangover. Sean on the other hand, drank more and more. When the bottle was empty True jumped up. "C'mon. Let's go have fun!" She climbed out of the window onto the roof below. Sean managed to follow, but would have fallen if True hadn't used her powers. "So. You wanna fly?"

"Can't. Not wissout my my burp my suit."

"Ah you don't need that thing with me here. I can control the wind. Wanna try it?"

Sean nodded and got unsteadily to his feet.

"Go stand on the edge over there." Once he was in position True called on the wind and put her hand on his back to give him a shove.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

True looked down to see Erik and Logan on the ground below but didn't see Victor.

"Smells like a distillery up here!"

"Fuck!" True spun around and almost fell. She must have had a little more than her ten-year-old body could handle. "Uh, hi Victor."

"What the hell you doing up here?"

Sean giggled. "Teashing me how ta f-fly."

"What? Are you crazy! And are you drunk?" He demanded as he led them back through the window and into Sean's room.

"True told me to!"

"I cannot believe you fell to peer pressure from a ten-year-old," Erik stated tersely, entering the room.

"Damn!" True thought. "He sure made it up here quick."

Logan followed grabbing up the discarded bottle. "Was this my bottle of whisky?"

"Uh, I-ah-don't feel so good," Sean said, his face turning a little green.

Victor moved quickly to help the kid lean over the window where he released his stomach contents out onto the patio. Charles wasn't going to like that one bit, but it was better than the expensive plush carpet.

Logan stepped closer to True, took a hunk of her shirt in his fist and gave her a little shake. "I asked a question."

"I just borrowed it!"

"When you borrow something you intend to give it back." Another shake.

True gave a drunken giggle. "Well Sean's portion in down there." She pointed out the window. "Keep shaking me like that an' you'll get mine all over your boots real soon."

Logan released her and shoved her towards the door. "Go drink some water, get in the shower, and sober up. Me and you are gonna have us another discussion on stealing." He swatted her backside and followed her to be sure she actually made it to the bathroom.

"As for you" Erik started to say to Sean but found him passed out on the bed. "We will be having a discussion of our own once you wake up."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

True took as long as possible in the shower, trying to put off the inevitable but sobering up faster than she cared to. A banging on the door made her jump.

"Get a move on True! You're not doing yourself any favors staying in there! You got two minutes to get to your room or I'm coming to get ya."

True groaned and shut off the water. Logan had shoved her into the bathroom so fast she didn't even have time to grab a change of clothes so she dried off and wrapped the large towel around her body.

She opened the door cautiously to make sure the big Canuck was not out there ready to ambush her. With the coast clear, she made the quick walk down the hall to her room.

"Cuttin it close."

"I'm here ain't I?"

"If I were you I'd close that mouth of yours before I close it for ya."

True threw him a dirty look and headed for her dresser to grab some sweatpants and T-shirt but Logan's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You can wait on that. You ain't gonna have anything covering your drunken butt when I bust it so no need to cause me more work by having to take down your britches." He led her over to the bed. "Now tell me what possessed you to steal from me?"

When True didn't reply he gave her a little shake. "Answer me!"

"You said to shut my mouth so I'm keeping it shut."

That smart remark earned her two searing swats.

"Messing with the person about to whip your butt ain't a real smart move. Now answer me!"

True rubbed her stinging backside. "Don't know. Poor impulse control maybe?"

Another three hard smacks rained down, the thick towel doing very little to lessen the pain.

"I can do this all night. You wanna keep this up?" He asked, frustration evident in his voice. It was always the same song and dance. True didn't get as mouthy with Victor and when she did she let go of that notion quick once he was done addressing it. Sometimes all it took was a look or raised eyebrow and the girl became the poster child for the perfect kid. It bothered him to no end that his brother could control her so easily!

"No sir." True wiped at the tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm done."

"Then answer the damn question!"

"I didn't plan on takin' it! Your door was open and I saw it on your dresser. You know I have a hard time telling myself no when I want something!"

"Well you better start! This is the third time we've caught you stealing and it's gonna stop. Got me?"

"Yes sir."

"And I better not catch you drinking again. It ain't good for you and you could die from trying to put all that alcohol into your tiny body." He stood and removed his worn leather belt. "Loosen the towel and bend over the bed."

"Aw come on Logan! Please don't!" True knew how much that belt hurt. Both Logan and Victor's belts were old and well taken care of. There was something about the old leather that made the sting almost unbearable!

"Now!"

True did as told and shivered as Logan raised the towel and tucked or up over her back. The first lash brought a loud howl from the blue eyed delinquent. The belt fell three more times.

"Ow! Logan please! Stop!" She sobbed.

Logan hardened his heart and continued to smack her until the total count reached 15. He put the belt back on, giving the girl time to realize he was done. He replaced the towel that had slipped when she stood up then cradled her in his lap. "This has got to stop True Blue. You can't keep taking things that ain't yours and breaking the rules."

"I know." True sniffed. "I'm sorry Logan."

"Well don't do it again and we'll call this a lesson well learned." He put her on her feet. "Go get some pajamas on."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Erik reentered Sean's room, with a tray that he set down on the bedside table. He'd checked on the boy a couple of times this morning, but waited until the teen was stirring restlessly to make a trip to the kitchen. Had it been Alex, the boy would have been yanked out of bed at 5:30 to deal with the consequences for his behavior. Sean wasn't Alex, though, and despite Charles' concerns, Erik was cognizant of the need to handle different temperaments differently. He sighed. Charles hadn't been pleased when Erik insisted that he would deal with the boy, but the Polish native felt it was important. Besides the brat had chosen to get recklessly drunk and attempt jumping from the second story window on HIS watch while Charles and Raven were out.

Sean groaned, his eyes opening to slits.

"Sit up," Erik commanded irritably.

The redhead did so, but grumbled at the effort.

"Are you going to vomit?"

"Don' thin'so," Sean tried to get his dry mouth around the words, making a face as he became aware of the foul taste.

"Here," Erik handed the boy a tall glass of water.

Sean took several large gulps.

"Slowly, or you'll make yourself sick."

The youth obeyed, already feeling his stomach object a little. He accepted the two white pills that Erik offered and hoped to God they were magic because his head hurt so bad he couldn't see straight. He finished the water and Erik took the glass, filling it with a pitcher from the night stand. Instead of handing Sean the water, though, he gave him a different glass with a thick liquid.

Sean sniffed tentatively.

"Drink it," Erik ordered brusquely and against his better judgment Sean obeyed. When he finished, he seriously rethought the vomiting question. He accepted the second glass of water in hopes that it would wash away the terrible taste.

"Now go shower."

The teen nodded, a shower sounded good. He looked down at himself and wondered at the fact that he was in his pajamas, but his brain wasn't up for puzzles just yet. He grabbed some sweats and retreated down the hall to the bathroom.

When he returned to his room he felt much better, well physically anyway. Guilt was gnawing at him as well as fear of repercussions for his incredibly stupid choices last night. How could he have been so idiotic? Had he really let a ten-year-old get him drunk and talk him into trying to fly without his suit?

Erik looked up from his paper as the boy entered. He noticed the red flush in the teen's cheeks and knew the boy was embarrassed by his actions. Well that was a good start at least. Using his abilities on the metal hardware of the door he closed it behind the lad and indicated Sean should take a seat as he set aside the newspaper.

"Do I need to explain to you how utterly ridiculous your choices were last night? You might have been killed."

"No sir, I know it was stupid."

"You should be attempting to set a good example, not being led into ridiculous folly by a ten-year-old. I expected better from you, Sean Cassidy."

"Yes, sir."

Erik heard the voice break and saw the tears. It was best to get this over with quickly to assuage the boy's conscience, which was doing better than any lecture could.

"Have you been physically punished before?"

"Yes sir, but ah, not for a long time."

"With a belt?"

The already pale faced drained of any remaining color. "No sir."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, you did throw me off a satellite tower."

"So that you would spread your wings and fly, there was metal in your belt and I would have caught you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want you to experience all that your mutation has to offer, to realize every ounce of potential within yourself, but I will always catch you if you fall."

"I trust you," Sean finally said.

"Good. Drop your pants and bend over the bed," Erik directed calmly as he stood and reached for the buckle of his belt.

Sean swallowed hard, wishing he could retract his last statement as his eyes fixed on the man's hands which were removing the suddenly wicked looking piece of leather from his pants.

"Now, young man, before I decide to add more licks."

Turning to face the bed Sean lowered his sweats, cringing when Erik instructed him to pull his boxers down as well.

"Whenever you needlessly and stupidly endanger your own life, this is what you can expect," Erik explained bring the leather down solidly across the boy's white buttocks resulting in a loud yelp from the teen which shattered the light next to the bed. "You will control your powers, use a pillow if need be."

Knowing he'd need it, the redhead quickly grabbed a pillow.

Several stripes followed with Sean moaning into the pillow. "You will not drink until you are of age unless you are given explicit permission by an adult in this household," Erik continued allowing another few licks to fall, covering from the top of the lad's bottom down to the tops of his thighs. "You will never allow yourself to be foolishly persuaded by peer pressure, you are far too intelligent for that." One last blazing smack was laid right across the crease of the boy's butt and thigh."

Sean sobbed. This had been bad, worse than when he'd lost his temper and shattered the plate glass window in his parent's house. He couldn't say that he didn't deserve it, but that didn't really help the blazing inferno in his ass right now. He was surprised when he felt the gentle hand on his back and the bed moving as someone sat down. The firm hand rubbed circles over his t-shirt and it felt good, relaxing. Once he'd calm Sean started to feel embarrassed, reaching for his clothes, he hissed as he brought them up.

Erik let the boy dress and stood, cupping his face and looking down into his eyes. "You misbehaved. You were punished. It's over. All young people make mistakes and I daresay this will not be your last, though hopefully the last for awhile," he said with a smirk.

"Definitely," Sean answered, feeling relief at Erik's forgiveness and tentatively leaning into the taller male who put an arm around the youth and ruffled his hair.

"Good. Now, you need to clean up this mess and then go see Charles, let him know that I didn't flay you." Sean snorted at that, wanting to disagree, but deciding it might not be prudent. "Oh, and you might want to offer to scrub the patio today."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"Has anyone seen True? She was supposed to meet me in the garage this morning." Alex asked as he entered the room.

After several negative responses Erik looked at Charles.

"Anything?"

"No, she's not in the mansion or the immediately surrounding area."

"Victor what day is it?" Rhianna suddenly asked with an alarmed look.

"Ah crap." He said. "Erik can you make sure all of True's knives are accounted for?"

Knowing that now was not the time for questions he quickly hurried out of the room. He returned a few minutes later. "The buck knife is missing."

"Jimmy, stay here in case she comes back. I'm gonna go find her." He said as he headed outside.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Charles demanded, exasperation evident in his tone.

After contemplating whether her cousin would need her or not, Rhianna decided Victor would actually be the best person to help True through this day and turned with a heavy sigh to answer the question. "You have to understand that the men from Four Corners were our first real family, well, outside of Kiernan for True. They were the first adults to love us for who we were and not for what we could do for the clan or for our abilities. True was especially close to her adopted brother Vin and our Uncle Chris," Rhianna's voice caught as she mentioned the man that had been the only father she'd ever known, but took a deep breath and continued. "There was just this connection between them. She also had an incredibly strong bond with her best friend Creed. It was unlike anything I have seen before or since. He stuck with her throughout the years even though he could have left anytime and had a life of his own." Rhianna felt tears well up in her eyes and was surprised when Logan scooped her up and sat down on the sofa with her in his lap, offering comfort in his strong embrace.

"Their deaths hit True really hard. As I'm sure you've seen, my cousin has a volatile temper and no impulse control. If Chris had not been there after Vin was killed in a shoot out with some bank robbers, she would have most likely destroyed the entire town of Four Corners. Then slowly Chris passed on and then the others. Creed convinced True to create a Remembrance Day to honor all of the loved ones who have passed. He hoped that one day of heartache would replace many she would have if she were to remember everyone that passed on the anniversary of their death."

"That sounds lovely." Charles stated.

"Why did I need to check her knives? What is Victor worried about?" Erik asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Let us just say that it would not be a good idea to let her have one and leave it at that." Rhianna sighed, not wanting to openly discuss that particular proclivity of True's. "I am telling you this so you can be prepared, keeping in mind her temper and lack of impulse control. Depending on her mood, today could be insanely chaotic or an emotional whirlwind."

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Victor followed True's scent to a large plot of land beside a stream. When he didn't see her on the ground he looked up and saw a ratty pair of Chuck Taylor's peeking out between the leaves.

"Come on down lil bit."

"No."

"Well if you don't come down I'm gonna have to come up." He easily climbed the tree and was sitting beside her in seconds. They sat in silence, Victor trying to decipher her mood. Nothing clued him in so he took the bull by the horns. "You all right?"

True nodded, a lone tear rolling down her face. So it was to be a silent emotional mess day.

"Come here lil bit." He gathered her in his arms and let her cry, slowly rocking her back and forth. After a few minutes he held her at arm's length.

"Give me the knife."

"No." True pulled away and jumped down to the ground.

He landed just after and stood over her. "Give me the knife or I will give you the pain your looking for only it will be your scrawny little butt that feels it, not your arm."

True glared at him for a moment before pulling the knife from the holder on her belt and handing it to him.

"Got anymore?"

True looked down. "No."

Victor knew she was lying. "Give me all of them or I will take them from you."

True's eyes widened in alarm. He'd done that once before and the outcome wasn't pleasant. She took Vin's buck knife out and caressed it before giving it to him. More tears fell and Victor stashed the knives before pulling her close. "It'll be all right, lil bit."

True soaked up the comfort before silently pulling away and laying down on the ground. Victor watched and seconds after she laid down a fox and her kits crawled onto her, giving her a little nuzzle.

With a sigh he took a seat on a nearby rock, prepared to keep watch over his cub until this passed. Though this day might be hell, he knew that tomorrow she would be able to tuck away the pain and carry on with life, something he was all too familiar with having to do.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Alex stormed out of the practice bunker in anger. It had not been a good day. Ever since True's, "Remembrance Day," last week, he had been struggling with his own haunting past. Nightmares of a plane crash and family lost plagued him and Charles' attempts to get him to talk only served to further infuriate him. The teen's short temper had earned him more than one late night training session with Erik which actually helped in some ways as it allowed a physical outlet for his emotional pain.

"Alex," Charles started calmly.

"I'm fine Charles! Just an off day."

"You are not fine," the Professor stated. "And you will not be fine until you face this and work through it."

"Just leave me the fuck alone Charles!"

"Perhaps you need to calm down before you can talk about this rationally. I suggest you go to your room to do so."

Alex's eyes grew wide in indignation. Was Charles sending him is room like a five-year-old? He opened his mouth to tell the young Professor exactly what he could do with his suggestion.

"Close your mouth and do as he says," a sharp tone demanded behind Alex.

The teen spun round and locked eyes with a stony-faced Erik. "Because if I have to escort you, you will _painfully_ regret your decision."

With a huff Alex stomped off towards his room.

"Don't look at me like that Charles. If he's going to act like a petulant child I'll treat him like one."

"He is acting out because he is hurting so very much inside."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"If he keeps trying to bottle it up, he will explode."

"Yet, I doubt that he will respond to your solicitous attempts to help him."

" _You_ did."

Erik snorted. "Perhaps eventually he will, but his hardly more than a boy. I daresay we will need to take measures to remind him of that before we make any headway."

"I am afraid you are right, my friend," Charles answered with a sigh.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Rhianna asked, green eyes looking curiously at the teen pushing the motorcycle.

Alex started in surprise. "I need to go for a ride. Do me a favor and don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Are you coming back?" she asked, giving the teen a searching look.

Alex paused. Was he? Or was he done? He never really thought he'd end up staying. Of course, if he left, he was on the run. Legally it was here or prison and although he used to hold the opinion that he needed to be incarcerated for the protection of others, he didn't think that any more. He had learned a great deal of control and he believed in what Charles and Erik were doing. No, he would come back. He just needed some space and maybe to prove that he wasn't some little kid that could be sent off to his room.

"Yeah, I'll be back."

"They will be angry. Especially Erik," Rhianna warned, not sure if Alex appreciated how much trouble he might be getting himself into.

"Fuck Erik."

"You sound like True," she said earning herself a glare from the blond in front of her. "However, if you promise to come back and not to get yourself killed or hurt so badly I can't heal you, I will buy you some time to clear your head."

"You're aces, munchkin," he said with a grin.

Her nose wrinkled at the pet name but she said nothing and waved him off. Focusing on "hiding" the sound of the departing motor from those inside.

"Watcha doin'?" True asked, biting into an apple as she entered the garage.

Sensing no one else near, Rhianna's answer was forthright. "Covering for Alex. He's going for a ride."

"Why does he need cover for that?"

"He's in trouble with Charles and Erik. He's supposed to be in his room."

True grinned evilly. "Oh, that's not gonna go over well with the warden. This flick's gonna be a gas! And here I thought that pretty boy was all show and no go."

Rhianna rolled her eyes at True's assessment as well as her prodigious use of contemporary slang. "Everyone has their own demons, True, and he wanted some time to clear his head, which is something I can appreciate. I do not think he has given much thought to the consequences, though."

"About damn time someone else experienced some of those fuckin consequences." True muttered.

Rhianna frowned at True use of profanity. "Why do you do insist on talking like that?"

True grinned. "To get you het up and put that look on your face. It's like you sucked a lemon!"

"Imshee!" Rhianna smacked her arm. "You know If you keep using that language you are going to

end up 'end up' over someone's knee again."

Trues attention already strayed from the conversation. "Whatever. Come on let's go raid the fridge!"

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

"And exactly where have you been, young man?" a steely voice demanded as the teenage form slipped into the dark bedroom at about midnight.

"Out," Alex replied trying to keep his voice steady at the start Erik had just given him. The lights flipped on, seemingly of their own volition and the teen found himself facing an obviously irate guardian. "And don't call me that! I'm not some little kid!"

"Oh, really? You snuck out after being sent to your room for throwing a tantrum and being exceedingly disrespectful. Then you choose to stay out past curfew. I thought I was being generous in my designation, because I honestly felt the term little boy might better suit the situation."

"Screw you, Erik!"

"Eloquent but if you have nothing else to say for yourself, I suggest we move on to consequences," Erik, reached for his belt. "Lie over the end of your bed."

"What? No!" Alex practically squeaked.

Erik's eyebrow shot up and quicker than the teen might have imagined possible the man was at his side and had him in a grip of steel. In seconds the Polish native was seated on the bed with the young man in question bottom end up over his lap. I flurry of swift swats nearly took Alex's breath away. Damn the man was strong! Face burning, he tried to push himself up as the barrage continued but the metal wielder's grip was like iron and Alex could not escape. The teen continued to struggle as the fire in his backside grew, but finally stopped completely breathless from his exertion.

"Now that I have your attention, little boy, I suggest that you listen and listen good." Alex felt the button of his jeans give and the zipper come down. Before he knew it, his jeans and shorts were at his knees and another searing blaze ignited his already scorched rear. "You are not yet an adult." SWAT "You still need guidance." SWAT "We are a family now." SWAT "And you will not run away from or shut out your family." SWAT "You will abide by our rules because they are in place to keep you safe." SWAT "We care about you far too much to let you run wild." SWAT "Or self destruct." A series of smacks followed.

Where he had been able to withstand the pain, the words were another matter and Alex began to sob. He didn't even notice when the punishment stopped or his clothing was brought back into place. When he finally became aware of his surroundings once again, he was nestled into Eric's chest, the hand that had been so hard, now rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"God, I'm such a wuss."

"Hardly."

"They died Erik. And I lived. I should have died too."

"I had better never hear you say that again, young man," Erik warned sharply. "They died and you must honor their memories by living and growing into the man that I know you can become."

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"You are forgiven," the man said as he gently laid the teen down on his bed and ruffled his hair. "However, you are also grounded and I believe we still need to discuss underage drinking not to mention drinking and driving."

"Aw, Erik, I wasn't drunk."

"And smoking. Not now though, as I am quite certain Charles will have a thing or two to say about these things as well."

"Erik," this came out as a definite whine.

"For now you need to rest," the man stated and Alex found that his objection died on his lips. He was tired, far too tired to argue. Erik removed the teen's shoes and jeans and settled himself on the bed next to the young man whose eyelids were fluttering.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"What are you doing up here?" a soft voice interrupted Rhianna's musings.

"I might ask you the same thing," Rhianna replied looking up at the shape-shifter, currently in her blond guise.

"I come up here to think," Raven answered, taking a seat on the rooftop beside the smaller girl.

"Me too."

"You'll be in trouble if they catch you."

"But you won't?"

"Charles has said it's okay, if I'm careful. With my reflexes and healing it isn't quite so dangerous."

"I have been climbing on rooftops to get some peace and quiet for more than ninety years," Rhianna offered with a smile.

"And what's that?" She pointed to the glass in Rhianna's hand.

"The other reason I come up to the roof for quiet time. It helps me relax and gather my thoughts. Want a sip?"

"Charles says I shouldn't drink, it causes me to lose control of my powers."

Rhianna shrugged. "So? You're at home, you can relax. I actually think your blue form is quite exotic and even beautiful."

Raven transferred to her natural state. "I wasn't saying 'no,' just making conversation," the teen said with an impish grin, accepting the glass. "You know, they catch you with this and you're really in trouble."

"It's strong," Rhianna warned as the young woman took a drink of the amber liquid, ignoring her comment for the time being.

"It is," Raven agreed. "What is it anyway?" she asked giving the glass back to the small telepath.

"Cognac."

"Not Charles's Louis XIII?"

"One in the same."

"If he catches us we are so dead!"

"I just took a little," Rhianna flashed the flask. "He won't notice it's missing and he's away to that lecture this evening. Logan and Victor are down in Alex's practice bunker letting off some steam. That will take more than an hour. Erik is training with True and Alex. We'll go unmissed for a short while." She passed the glass back to Raven who took another sip.

"You have expensive tastes for a ten-year-old."

"I'm over a hundred," Rhianna sighed irritably. "But I had expensive tastes even when I was ten the first time. Things were different where True and I came from."

"I can't even imagine the freedom that the two of you had. Charles has always been so overprotective. Not that I'm complaining. The day that he caught me in his kitchen was the best of my life. He frustrates me to no end sometimes, but he's honestly been the most terrific big brother a girl could ever have."

"I was always jealous of True having Kiernan. Of course once we were in Four Corners we both had a great deal of family, and supervision. You haven't experienced overprotective until you've lived with Chris Larabee," Rhianna shared with a smile.

"Ugh! Try accompanying your brother to the bars and not being allowed to drink, while he got himself drunk and proceeded to hit on the most attractive women there!" Raven took a larger drink of the Cognac, enjoying the burn before handing it back to Rhianna.

"Charles?" Rhianna gasped incredulously.

"Oh, yeah."

"Raven, you have GOT to show me," the girl insisted enthusiastically.

The teen's white teeth flashed against her blue skin. "Okay."

Rhianna watched the scenes in utter amusement, breaking into gales of laughter. "I cannot believe he was such a hound! And he used that same mutation line on everyone!"

"And it worked!" Raven stated with a chuckle of her own. "And he actually did a beer bong!"

"And he wouldn't allow me so much as a sip," Raven complained petulantly, taking the glass back for another sip of Cognac.

"So what happened, that time in the bar that you slipped up...accidentally on purpose?" Rhianna grinned.

"Let's just say my mild healing factor couldn't work fast enough for my comfort."

Rhianna shook her head. "I really never thought Charles would be one to believe in corporal punishment."

"It isn't his first choice, but..." she let the statement fade, looking off into the sky before pinning the other girl with her yellow eyes. "If he finds out you've been in his Louis XIII, you're going to find out exactly his take on the issue."

"He isn't going to find out," Rhianna assured the young woman. "So what did you come out here to contemplate?"

Two blue shoulders lifted in a shrug.

"A certain tall brilliant, scientist with big feet?"

Raven looked angrily at the green-eyed girl. "Stay out of my head, Rhianna!"

"That was not telepathy, Raven. It is obvious to everyone how the two of you feel about each other."

"I'm not so sure he feels the same. I mean, I thought he did. I wonder if it's because I told him to stop looking for the cure. I think he finds my natural state repulsive."

"I think you're crazy."

"Excuse me?"

"Hank doesn't exactly know how to act around girls. I mean he graduated college when he was still a kid. He was never really around girls his own age. Besides, he's worried about his mutation."

"Huh?"

"Much like Logan and Victor, Hank has very primal urges, and being in control is very important to him."

"So you're saying?"

"He likes you, just be patient."

A smile played at the shape-shifter's lips as she passed the glass back to Rhianna who finished the amber liquid. "We should get back in. You never know when Erik's patience will wear out and the training session will end just to keep him from throttling my cousin."

Raven laughed, coming to her feet. The girls climbed back inside and were surprised to run into Hank. Raven immediately transformed into her blond form.

"What were you two doing out on the roof?"

"Just talking," Rhianna offered with a shrug and secretive smile.

Hank sniffed and his look turned to one of amazement. "Drinking?"

"Just a little," Raven said, reaching to put a hand on his arm. "Don't tell, Charles, Hank. Please?"

The red crept from his neck upward as it always did when she touched him. "Raven, climbing onto the roof and consuming alcohol isn't smart."

"It won't happen again, Hank, I promise. Please don't tell."

His hand went to her cheek, brushing it ever-so gently. "Never again," he stated with more tenor than he had ever used with the shape shifter, causing a shiver to go down Raven's spine at his commanding tone.

"I promise."

"Okay. You might want to go brush your teeth before Charles gets home or you run into Erik."

Raven scurried off and Rhianna smiled. The young couple would get there eventually. "Thanks, Hank," she added before taking a step toward her own room.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked sternly.

Rhianna turned to the tall scientist, just as surprised by his tone of voice as Raven had been. "To brush my teeth and avoid the authoritative types."

Hank growled. He actually growled at her. "You aren't going anywhere but to my lab to make certain that the alcohol doesn't have any adverse effects on your system."

"It doesn't, Hank, believe me."

His eyebrows lifted at that and she swallowed hard, remembering his injunction to tell him of any change in her diet or routine so they could better monitor how it affected her system or powers.

"It's okay. I promise you, I will be fine. Since I can't take narcotics, it actually helps with the headaches."

"You were supposed to tell me if you were having headaches," he reminded her grimly, folding his arms.

Rhianna could have kicked herself. "They aren't bad or anything."

"Just enough that you feel the need to self-medicate."

"No Hank, it's not that. It helps to take the edge off."

Hank's response was to lift her into his arms and carry her into her room, slamming the door behind them before taking a seat on the bed and settling the little blond between his legs.

"So have you been experiencing headaches or not?"

"Some," she sighed, "But not significant."

He held his hand out and she reluctantly handed him the flask. He took a sniff. "This isn't just alcohol, it's very high proof. What is it?"

"Cognac."

His look became even more disapproving as he set the flask aside and took the glass from her to set aside as well. "So you have completely disregarded my medical instructions, withheld important information about your health, pilfered from Charles's liquor cabinet, and consumed this toxin."

"It isn't toxic, Hank"

"Alcohol can be very toxic to a child's system and you know that, and despite your assurances I am in no way certain that this might not adversely affect your mutation or health."

She sighed heavily. "You already promised Raven that you wouldn't tell Charles," she pointed out.

"Yes, I did," he said, flipping her over his knee and landing a mighty swat on her cotton-clad backside.

"Hank!" She exclaimed struggling to free herself to absolutely no avail.

"And since none of the 'authoritative types' are to know about this, I will have to take care of it myself." His heavy hand fell again with just as much strength. "Your body is too young to consume alcohol." Another two powerful smacks. "You are to be open and honest with me about your health." His large palm connected another two times. "You WILL tell me about any changes to your diet or routine." Yet another two, and Rhianna found herself wishing he'd move his hand as all the blazing strikes had hit in the exact same place in the middle of her rear. "You will NOT disregard my medical instructions! "He actually adjusted his aim for the final four swats, but she was not exactly appreciative of the fact as they fell right on her sit spot.

Flipping her back over, Hank pulled her into his chest. "I've never had a little sister before," he said softly, "I don't want to lose you to something this stupid. Don't do it again."

Rhianna just nodded into his chest, returning his embrace. It was a short spanking but he'd put a lot into those dozen swats and her backside was truly burning. His words, however, are what brought on the second wave of tears. Hank patiently waited for her to calm down, gently rocking until her breathing was steady.

"I wouldn't suggest stealing anything else from Charles's liquor cabinet either. If he finds out, you're in for more trouble than this."

"He won't," she sniffed, then leaned back to look at him with a pout. "You let Raven off."

"Yes, well, I don't think a spanking is an effective way to begin a courtship. Besides, she is older than you are, at least physically, and not currently under my medical care."

"So, you do plan on beginning a courtship, then?"

"That," Hank replied lifting the girl from his lap to lay her gently on the bed and tapping her on the nose, "is none of your business, ladybug. Now get your pajamas on, I want you in bed early tonight."

"Hank, I did mention that I only sleep about four hours a night, right?"

"Yes, but this will give you plenty of time in the morning to work on the research paper I expect from you. I will leave the research question and books in the library."

"You're assigning me your work again aren't you?"

"It's called delegating. Synthesizing information for the _senior_ researcher is the job of the _junior_ research assistant," he teased, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before leaving.

"I don't remember accepting any such position," she grumbled once the door was closed, "It's a simple matter of big brother bullying."

"I heard that," Hank called from the hallway.

"You were supposed to," Rhianna called back.


	10. Chapter 10

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

"I am well aware of how out of practice I am, True," Rhianna ground out in frustration, picking herself up off the mats for the twentieth time or so. I haven't sparred since I was sixty-five or seventy, it's probably been more than thirty years!

"Yeah, but DAMN! You used to be almost good as me," True teased. "Now yer like a fuckin'-OUCH!" True's hands went immediately to her now burning backside as she turned to glare at Logan.

"Outside, give me five laps around the mansion."

"Ah, come on Logan," True whined. She loved sparring, running on the other hand, well it was okay but running around a fucking building was just about as boring as you could get.

"Or we can make it ten and a spanking," he stated bluntly, raising his eyebrow, curious to see if she would tempt fate by challenging him.

With an eye roll True headed out, grumbling some rather unsavory comments about Logan's lineage which he chose to ignore.

"Unfortunately, she is correct," Rhianna said, her voice still full of irritation for her own current ability level. The sting from Erik's second spanking was just an unpleasant memory from a couple of days past and Hank had cleared her to begin sparring today. She had been anxious to give it a try, but was sorely disappointed at her current skill level.

"Yep, but like ya said, it's been awhile. Not to mention you're gonna have to get used to your kid's body again. That's why we train."

Rhianna sighed. "I know. It's just annoying. I used to be able to do these things blindfolded, literately."

"It's been all of what, two, maybe three weeks since you were downsized? Give it some time, Blondie. You're still head and shoulders better than any actual ten-year-old out there."

"Well, since you sent my partner away, are you going to impart some of your many years of infinite fighting knowledge, old man?"

Logan grinned and beckoned the girl to come at him.

X-MEN***X-MEN***XMEN

Curled comfortably on her bed Rhianna glared at True, not relishing the idea of an argument. It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon and she didn't really want to fight with her cousin.

"True, there's no need for you to get into trouble, too," Rhianna stated in exasperation. "Like I said, I need to get away to collect my thoughts, that and wrap up the loose ends of my former life. You would be bored to tears! It will only be a week or so and I promise I will come back! I came back in time and to a whole new world to find you, I promise I am not going to leave you now."

"If you think you're leaving without me, you're FUCKING insane! You just got your new kid body and you can't do as much mind fucking as you used to without your head exploding. I'm going if only to protect you!" True's blue eyes took on a wicked gleam. "Besides I'm not used to being the good kid. Don't know what I'd do if there's trouble and I'm not in the middle of it!"

"Have to protect your rep as the 'bad twin' eh?" Rhianna chuckled. "Seriously, though, you have to protect ME? You better watch it, True. You are sounding very grown up. I know my powers aren't what they were but they are still way beyond what they were the first time I was ten," Rhianna was more defensive than she should be, and she knew it. She was still struggling a bit with her emotional volatility, which infuriated her to no end. She sighed. It was obvious she wasn't going to convince True not to come and she wasn't willing to give up on her plan to get away for awhile. A small part of her kept whispering that this was the wrong move but the larger part just wanted to get away for a couple of weeks, as irrational as that might be.

"If you are determined to come," she shrugged, "Well it is your ass, literately. I overheard Victor talking to Charles about he and Logan taking a night or two off this coming weekend. They are heading out Friday night and he does not anticipate being back until Saturday afternoon. Of course the moment that Erik and Charles realize that we are gone, they will contact Victor and Logan. We just need to make sure that we have enough of a head start."

"It's been long enough, I think Erik and Charles will have their guard down," True gave a thoughtful nod.

"Agreed. Particularly if we go about business as normal. On Friday, I thought I would ask Charles if Raven and I can go shopping Saturday. You should pester Erik or Alex about spending some time doing something Saturday as well. Also, follow your normal pattern of bugging them for extra TV time Friday night."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill, I'm not some fuckin' novice ya know."

Rhianna ignored her cousin and continued going through the plan. I'll wait until I sense everyone is asleep, including Hank."

True growled, "That could be all night. The dweeb just doesn't know when to call it quits with his science crap sometimes!"

The blond girl smiled. "I have some ideas to ensure that he turns in early."

"Okay, so if we're lucky, we're outta here by midnight," True noted, her mind instantly running the various probabilities. "Worst case Erik notices we're gone at five when he goes for his run. Best case, they allow us our Saturday sleep in and won't notice until around nine." She left out the very worst case, which was that Charles awoke for some reason and noticed they were gone even earlier. "So five to nine hours head start."

"I will contact Lacey to come pick us up just outside the gate. It is about two hours into the city. I will have her drop us off at the Penthouse. I figure we will allow only an hour, to grab anything we want or need there, including your bike. I'll have Lacey set up someplace near the bank. As soon as the bank opens, I can use her to take care of all of the account transfers that we need. I'll make sure that we have cash and access to the accounts. Then we head out of town."

"I say get outta town first, do the bank transfers later. They'll have Vic and Logan on us as soon as they know we're gone. We'll want to be as far away as possible, as soon as possible. You've got enough cash and shit to cover way more than a week or two."

"Good point," Rhianna agreed, feeling good about their plan. She had to admit it was fun to be plotting with True once again. As for the consequences, well her ten-year-old brain was able to push thoughts of those aside in favor considering what a couple weeks of freedom would feel like.

X-MEN***X-MEN***X-MEN

Rhianna smiled as she reached to unlock the door to the penthouse. It felt good to be coming back to the place that she'd called home for several years - or at least one of them. She and True did not tend to stay in one of the residences all year. Of course in the last few years, True had been taking off, spending much of her time on her then secret pursuits for the de-aging serum.

"Remember. In and out. Grab anything you want and then we're out of here."

"All I want's my bike and that's down in the garage," True replied.

"I'll need to gather some papers and empty the safe. There might be a few sentimental things I'll take as well. What do you think about heading to the Lakehouse?" Rhianna asked stopping short just as she unlocked the door. What on earth was up with her powers!

True walked right into her cousin. "What the fuck, Rhi!"

With a resigned sigh, Rhianna swung the door open, knowing there was really no alternative. The lights flipped on without either girl so much as touching a switch. There on the couch sat Victor, eyeing them dangerously.

"Shit!" True turned to retreat but ran headlong into Logan, who scooped her up and stepped forward slamming the door behind him. He picked up Rhianna as well and moved to deposit both girls in front of his brother.

"What did I tell you?" the massive mutant growled.

"It isn't what you think, Victor," Rhianna stated, keeping her voice even despite the shiver going up her spine. "Our plan was not to leave the mansion for good. We knew you would find us eventually anyway. I just needed some time away to think, to process everything that has happened. Away from everything and everyone. True was just worried about my being on my own. We planned on coming back, I swear."

"What did I tell you?" he repeated as if she hadn't spoken.

With a defeated sigh, Rhianna whispered, "That True was staying because that's what was best for her and I was staying as well, because I am a child again, and not to test you on this."

"But, Vic," True whined, "We weren't leaving, leaving. Just takin' a break and pickin' up some sh-ah stuff. I needed my bike, ya know."

"There damn well better be a helmet in this place or you an' me are gonna be having a whole other discussion once this one's done," the large mutant stated gruffly.

"Oh, ah, yeah course there's a helmet." True hedged praying to any and all gods that she could find the damn thing. "And what do we gotta discuss? I said we weren't gonna leave. Ya gettin deaf in your old age or something?"

Victor grabbed True by the shoulder and swiftly turned her to the side. Three powerful swats landed on her backside before she was turned back around. "That mouth of yours is going to make this go a whole lot worse. You best keep your yap shut."

True scowled at him while rubbing her backside. "Won't be able to keep it shut if I gotta answer your stupid questions."

Victor reached out to offer another swat but realized he was too angry. "Both of you find a corner. I need to calm down." He growled.

With a huff and parting glare, True stomped over to an empty corner.

Rhianna paused, but after giving the furious man a searching look, she reluctantly began to move at a much more sedate pace, wondering when her cousin would ever learn to control herself. It was like the line between her brain and mouth was severed whenever she found herself in trouble. Stupid girl always made things worse.

After a mere sixty seconds, True angrily kicked the wall. "This is ridiculous! We didn't do nuthin'!" She mumbled.

Victor sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "Get over here, NOW!"

True jumped. She forgot how well Victor could hear. She hesitantly moved to his side and was surprised when the expected swat didn't land. She peeked up at him and noted he still looked pissed.

"You wanna keep jabbering? Well you can just go pick up that phone over there and call Erik. I'm sure he's wondering where you two are."

"Uh uh! No way! I'm not calling him! He'll probably figure out a way to reach through the phone and kill me!" She saw Logan heading her way, unbuckling his belt as he did so. True bolted for the phone but was not quite quick enough to avoid the evil piece of leather. "Damnit Logan!" She yelped and rubber her rear.

"Victor," Rhianna said turning from the corner, "Erik and Charles were asleep when we left. It's past one. Don't you think it would be best to wait until morning?"

Victor snorted. "Who do you think called us? Chuck woke up and realized you were gone. We were already in the city and knowing you as well as we do, we knew you'd come here."

"And we know True Blue would never leave that bike of hers."

"Now call Erik. Or does Jimmy need to give you a little more incentive?"

True frantically shook her head. Her backside was burning something awful and she knew it was only going to get worse. She picked up the phone and dialed as slow as she dared.

"Where the hell are you?" Erik growled into the phone before she could even speak.

"Well, hello to you too! OW!" She scowled at Logan and rubbed her rear. "We are at our Penthouse." True winced as Erik read her the riot act and then told her in great detail what he planned to do to her when he got his hands on her.

"Erik please stop threatening her. She will never come home at the rate you are going."

True smiled as she heard the receiver being taken from Erik's hand. "True I know Rhianna is with you. Is she alright?"

"For now."

"Please put Victor or Logan on."

Being the closest, Logan took the phone. "Yeah," he said after a pause. "Yep, that's what they said. Vic plans on dealing with it tonight. Tell Erik I heard him. Sure thing. Call you in the morning." Logan hung up the phone. He walked over to True and spinning her around landed six blazing swats on her rear. "That's from Erik." He directed the girl back to the corner, swatting her every step of the way. That's from Chuck. Think you scared ten years off of their lives tonight."

True sniffed, one hand scrubbing the tears from her face while the other rubbed at her rear. Logan hadn't been messing around. Her bottom was already on fire, and she knew those few swats were nothing compared to what Victor had planned. This little venture of Rhianna's had been a BAD idea. Damn her cousin and her hair brained plan!

Logan walked briskly to Rhianna's corner and when she spun swiftly around so that her back was up against the wall he lifted an eyebrow, a sardonic grin on his face. When she just flattened further against the wall, he shook his head and easily lifted the small blond off her feet and tucked her torso under his left arm while applying the same hefty swats to her backside before placing her back into the corner. "Compliments of Erik and the Prof."

"Now, the two of you will stand in those corners, quietly, while I calm down," Victor said, "Not one more word from either of you."

"Actually, I got one more question," Logan interjected. "Where's your liquor, cabinet Blondie?"

Wiping at her tears, the small telepath gave a sniff. "In the dining room, the taller hutch with the solid doors, but please leave the top shelf stuff alone, Logan." The last bit had her sounding almost like her old adult self.

"Why? Ain't like you're touching it for the next ten years or so."

Rhianna started to reply, but Victor's growl had her swallowing her sharp retort and giving her bottom a quick rub.

Logan found a couple of glasses and grabbed a bottle of Canadian whisky, pouring both his brother and himself a glass. With their healing factors, they could down the entire bottle and not get a bit drunk, but he knew it would take the edge of the elder mutant's frustration. He handed a glass to Victor and reached for the TV remote.

"Might as well see if we can catch a fight."

Exasperated, Rhianna, almost commented, but managed to hold her tongue in check. Victor let the girls stand there for twenty minutes but it was nearly 2 am and he thought True might be ready to fall asleep where she stood, even Rhianna with her odd sleep habits appeared to be fading. He grabbed the remote where Jimmy had set it down and clicked the TV off.

"C'mere, lil bit," he said his voice low and firm, but calm.

True started, actually having begun to doze with her forehead resting against the wall. The sting from Logan's spanking and her sleepiness lulled her own temper and his use of the comforting nick name made her more inclined to do as he'd asked without argument. At this point, bed sounded good, even if it meant sleeping on her tummy.

"Victor," Rhianna said quietly, "This really is my fault, not True's. I decided I needed to go, and-"

"Yep," he interrupted. "It is. Which is why you get to suffer through hearing what you brought on knowing you could've prevented it. Not that True didn't make her own decision. Seriously doubt you twisted her arm, so it's not like she doesn't have this coming."

With that Victor unfastened True's jeans and tugged them down to her knees before pulling the girl across his broad thighs and bringing the cotton panties down to join the denim. Without preamble, Victor raised his huge hand and brought it down with a resounding SMACK! on the small bottom over his lap which brought True fully and completely awake with a loud yelp. The blistering swats continued as did the yelling, which soon turned to sobs. He'd told the them not to leave and warned them they would regret it if they did, so Victor was inclined to make this a lesson that neither girl would soon forget. Although he was cautious with his mutant strength, he put enough into the punishment to equal a paddling from most any other person.

He raised his leg and tipped the tiny form forward, for the final smacks which were all delivered on the crease between the thigh and bottom. Victor laid a calming hand on her back to let her know he was finished and she sobbed out her regret. Carefully drawing True's panties back up, hating her little whimper as they touched her scorched rear, he lifted her up off his lap and let the jeans fall to the ground before settling her in his arms where she readily snuggled into his chest. True cried herself out, and he rocked her gently back and forth, murmuring endearments and letting her know all was forgiven. Before long, she had fallen fast asleep, her brown hair tussled and her tear streaked face looking completely relaxed and angelic. Victor stood and without even turning from the corner, Rhianna pointed in the correct direction.

"First door on the left," she whispered, blinking back her own tears at having brought this on her cousin. Sure True had had many a spanking, and she'd have plenty more no doubt, but this one really was Rhianna's fault and that didn't sit well.

Within a few minutes Victor had returned and reseated himself on the sofa. "Okay, Kitten, your turn. Come on over."

Rhianna looked quizzically at the old mutant, surprised both by the pet name and by how worn he appeared. With his healing factor this was abnormal but she didn't really have to lower her shields to know that it was emotionally draining for him to punish the little girl that he cared about so dearly. Over the years, she had seen how the bond had developed between True and Victor, and though he would never shirk what he saw as his responsibility, he in no way enjoyed it either.

"I really am sorry that I pulled True into this," she admitted, an errant tear running down her cheek. "I had thought to leave her behind, but she was so adamant. I should have just left her a note, reassuring her that I was coming back."

"No, you shouldn't have left."

Blinking back her tears, she replied, "Victor, you don't understand-"

He took hold of her chin and bent down to look into her green eyes, "If you needed time, you should have asked. Jimmy or I would have brought you. We were already planning a trip to help you move your things and take care of leasing this place. I know you've got stuff that probably needs taking care of, but like it or not, Kitten, you are a kid now and you don't just do things on your own. YOU ASK! We clear on that point?"

Rhianna wanted to argue that the circumstances were more than extenuating, but knew it would not end well. She gave a curt nod, frustration clearly visible.

Victor reached around and gave her a mighty pop on the rear. "I asked you a question. You know the answer I expect."

Of course she did. She'd witnessed this same routine between Victor and True enough times. When she had met Victor the first time, she had been in her late teens. The next time she had been a married woman, albeit still young. However, for most of their long acquaintance she had been an adult and had thus interacted with him as such. Rhianna knew he was now making the distinction that the relationship had changed. She received another smack while she considered all of this, and with a yelp finally offered the response he was seeking.

"Yes sir."

With a nod of satisfaction, Victor unfastened the tapered black trousers that the girl had dawned for their covert mission. As with True they were pulled down to her knees before she went over his lap and the silk panties soon followed. Rhianna had very little time to consider the awkwardness of being in this position with someone she had known for more than eighty years because when the first swat fell on her unprotected backside, all of her attention was focused on the immense pain she was now experiencing.

Just as he'd done with her cousin, Victor delivered a thorough spanking, intending to make it perfectly clear to Rhianna that she was not to go off without an adult. The girl didn't even have full control of her powers, and as her sparring had shown, she was not nearly as capable of defending herself as she once had been. She really did not seem to understand the danger she was putting herself in with this notion that she could take care of herself. As his massive hand smacked down covering almost all of the quickly reddening bottom, he felt sure she would consider her actions more carefully from now on. He would see to that.

Though she didn't tend to move around or holler as much as True did during a punishment, she had started to unconsciously avoid the painful ministrations of his very hard hand. Victor grasped her more firmly around the waist, smelling the tears that fell more silently than her cousin's had. Continuing down her thighs brought a few gasps from more stoic girl, and soon quiet sobs were apparent. Looking down, every inch of her backside and thighs were bright red, but he tilted her forward anyway, addressing her sit spots as he had with True. Breakfast would be no fun for either girl tomorrow.

When he finished, he ran his hand gently over her back, rubbing soft circles until she had calmed a little, and then he brought her clothing back up. The tapered legs of her trousers wouldn't fit over her shoes, besides he knew she would be less comfortable in a state of undress than True. She stood shakily and moved to step away but the large mutant shook his head. "Oh no you don't, Kitten. That isn't how this works."

He lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest so that her sore bottom didn't connect with anything that might cause further pain.

"Victor, it's okay," she whispered with a hitched breath, trying to deny her need for comfort. "I don't need -"

"Yes, you do," he replied quietly placing a kiss on her blond curls. "And so do I."

Rhianna was somewhat startled by that confession and let her shields down so that she could sense the man's emotions. Realizing that he had spoken truthfully, she laid her head against his broad chest, both giving and receiving comfort. It was difficult, her own emotions were whirling and now she was aware of Victor's as well. She knew he hated doing what he had done. Causing such pain to 'mere cubs' was difficult for him. Additionally, she picked up his concern for both her and True's safety and well being. Their stepping out of his range of protection had brought out a protective instinct in him that had his inner beast roaring in anger at their careless actions. With the impeccable control he had managed to attain after so many decades of life, it was easy to forget his feral side. Fairly ironic that she currently cuddled safely in the arms of an individual that could tear a man limb from limb and completely eviscerate him in less time than a heavyweight boxer could down a lightweight. She was well aware of how very dangerous Victor actually was, but she had to admit she had never felt anything but safe around the man. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"I know, Kitten, and I know this is hard for you, too. You need to let us help."

"I'll try."


End file.
